


Time Slip (Original Version)

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Time Slip [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Time Travel, cracfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What happens when a wrong combination of things ends up sending Kimiko to the past. How will she be able to get back to the future... she can't use the Tsunami Orb like Omi. She's also not so willing to change time like he is either.
Relationships: Kimiko Tohomiko/Chase Young
Series: Time Slip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802167
Kudos: 5
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Oops Upon a Time!





	1. Boys are Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Kimiko sent a message to one of her girlfriends once she found herself taking a break from her studies. The monastery remained quiet of late, with no new Shen Gong Wu surfacing. She found the experience a major reprieve from the boys, yet _being_ the only girl in the entire dojo was starting to set in, if _that_ reality hadn't already done so. Despite the fact Dojo definitely screamed like a girl – as could Jack Spicer if one really thought about screaming like a girl, she found him an unlikely candidate for girl talk.

Her friend going by the name of Lilly501 messaged her. " _Hey, Kimi – how's your studying at that all exclusive school going? I hope it's going well for you._ "

Another friend, Maggie642 responded to the chat. " _I can't believe your daddy decided to send you to an even more exclusive school than what we're going to now, but then he can afford to do so. Are you sure that we can't get into this school your so fond of_? _"_

She responded using her own user name – FireGrrrlSparrow. " _Believe me when I say this school is very exclusive, but my dad actually couldn't use his influence to get me out of it._ "

Kimiko smiled upon remembering how her father first freaked out about her attending the monastery because of her special gift. Her smile faded ever so slightly when she remembered her interest in fire and how she'd 'accidentally' started some fires before she knew what her powers were. Lessons at the monastery – they provided her freedom in being herself more than her changes in outfit ever did. She felt understood.

Lilly501 continued the conversation. " _When you say that, it really sounds like Shina's right._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

Lilly501 wrote, " _Shina says you were actually sent to a school for juvenile delinquents because of all those weird fires that started before you left but ended after you went away._ "

" _Yuri_ ," Maggie642 – whose real name was Megumi – responded rather promptly. " _We're not supposed to be telling her that._ "

" _I'm not a juvenile delinquent._ " The words definitely stung. " _The school I attend is definitely not for juvenile delinquents._ " Kimiko took a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper and explode her communication device using her fire powers. Shina always looked down on her for the simple reason she simply didn't like hanging out with the girl since they first started school back in elementary school.

In fact, Kimiko decided not to have anything to do with Shina for good reasons, one of which came down to the fact she didn't want to be dominated by the other girl. If people considered Kimiko a snob at times, Shin was far worse. Of course, taking a break from the chat didn't mean her friends did so. Yuri responded. " _Shina says that you actually changed your user name because that's your way of admitting you're a pyro._ "

Megumi wrote, " _And anyway, the things you've said regarding those boys doesn't sound good, does it?_ "

" _They aren't bad._ " A frown spread across Kimiko's face, knowing full well the other three dragons weren't really _that_ bad. Of course, a smash out in the hallway and Raimundo yelling he didn't do it made her feelings on the matter feel invalidated. She flinched when Omi's voice came next, his words of not hiding a magazine indicating he was, in fact, doing just that.

Clay responded by pointing out the magazine was the kind Omi wasn't supposed to look at, only to blurt out an apology indicating he did get ahold of the magazine and presumed wrong; Omi honestly held a rather innocent idea of what _being_ bad equated to, thus making things often seem worse – or less than they really were depending on the situation. Of course, Raimundo chimed in. "I like girls, but I don't demean them like that."

Which meant Omi got ahold of one of Raimundo's magazines

" _I mean, you said this Raimundo guy's always gawking at girls,"_ Yuri wrote.

Megumi responded by saying, " _I would call that being a pervert._ "

" _I only said he has a thing for girls. What guy doesn't? Well, except for Omi, but then he's rather clueless and kind of young. Plus, Rai's our group leader._ "

Kimiko nodded her head, her lips pushing together, feeling her words justified; there was no way Raimundo would become the leader if he were a real pervert. In fact, she held personal doubts the monks would have allowed him in the dojo if this were the case. She sighed, using her keypad to scroll through the things said.

Yuri, of course, responded regarding Omi. " _About this Omi kid and how naïve he is. It sounds like he was abused as a child._ "

Megumi said, " _That, or his parents deprived him of good old fashioned love._ "

Kimiko felt her throat tighten, wanting to respond in anger regarding how her friends back in Japan assumed Omi was an abused child. She briefly did wonder if Omi took a few many hits to the head, but it wasn't child abuse if Omi was the one crashing into things with his head. The monastery existed in a place away from the rest of the world, so it Omi not knowing certain things wasn't surprising.

" _Omi is just Omi. He wasn't abused, though you could say he was kind of sheltered growing up._ "

" _Great. He's a Quaker._ " How Yuri came to the conclusion of Quaker instead of monk despite living in Japan she didn't know, but then she found herself pleased her friend didn't guess Omi was a monk.

" _I don't think he is. What about that cowboy? I heard that cowboys don't have much respect for females._ "

" _That's a stereotype._ "

Megumi continued. " _You mean he's not a cowboy?_ "

" _No. He's never hit a girl but is rather polite. Perhaps too polite, and maybe a little too gung-ho in doing his duties. Like, big time. But he's nice._ " Of course, the bods decided on starting yet another argument right outside the door, not realizing she sat on the other side. For some reason they were upset, yet she couldn't figure out what they were saying, not that she cared.

" _That Jack guy does sound like a major juvenile delinquent,_ " Yuri typed out.

" _Not to mention a loser._ "

" _He doesn't even go to our school._ " Kimiko glanced up, displeased with how the boys were now laughing outside the door, letting out small chuckles meaning they were up to something.

" _Though, I must say that Chase guy does sound like a major bad boy type._ "

" _Yuri wants to know if you're interested in him._ "

" _Why_? _"_

She found Megumi's next words baffling. " _Well, he must like you if he made a comment about your perfume._ "

" _You're taking it out of context with what was going on at the time, though to be honest, I didn't really go into details regarding what happened. Just – believe me when I say it was more of a comment about something else._ " Like perhaps how she stunk to someone with the senses of a dragon. From Chase of all people, the words didn't feel like a compliment. It was then that Kimikio heard laughing outside the door. She heard Clay and Omi muttering something about Chase liking Kimiko, which they found funny, although Rai did not. Obviously, Clay found himself explaining something to Omi, followed by more laughter. " _I have to go. The guys found a way to spy on me._ "

With that, she signed off and slammed the door open, discovering Rai leaning up against the wall in a foul mood while Clay and Omi continued laughing vociferously. Clay tipped his hat while trying to hide his amusement. "Hello, missy."

"Hello Clay?" She stood there with her arms folded."

"Kind of serves Rai right for deciding to spy on you like that?"

"What do you mean Rai spied on me!" Kimiko snapped, her hands dropping to the side of her body, clenching into a pair of fists while she tried controlling her temper. "I'm the only girl there and when I go to have a chat with some of my female friends, you guys decide to spy on me like this!"

She shoved past them, not happy regarding how things were going the way they were going. She heard Rai storm off in the other direction, but when she glanced back she saw him glaring at her while Omi glared after Kimiko. "Why does she need girl chat? Can't boy chat work just as well?"

"Omi, there are certain things you honestly don't get." Clay shook his head while Kimiko turned again, still furious at all three.


	2. Spicer is the Most Annoying

Chase enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of his citadel. Wuya thankfully remained absent so he didn't find himself listening to her constant grumblings regarding clothes instead of her doing something useful, like cleaning – although perhaps the lack of perfect cleanliness didn't honestly bother him and he simply wished for something to keep her out of his hair.

Specifically, Wuya remained absent because she wanted more Shen Gong Wu, something Chase cared little about – unless the Shen Gong Wu was useful to him. He personally preferred fighting without the Wu, nor did he understand after the battle finished what the importance of the Wu beyond the fact they gave particular skills to the wielder.

"Hello!"

An overly cheerful voice came from behind his thrown, making Chase turn his head so he might see Jack Spicer standing nearby, grinning. His eyes narrowed at the teen. "Might I ask what you're doing here and why my cats didn't mangle you?"

"Well, I brought them tuna."

Chase looked away in annoyance. While the boy's mind held a large amount of intelligence, Jack typically employed his intelligence to rather mundane or idiotic pursuits such as sneaking past Chase's cats.

"Fine. Let me ask you something else. What do you want?"

"Well, Yuya has kind of taken over my evil layer since she's become rather bored with your place, so I need a place to set up my computer. Since she's not here anymore, your place seemed like the best place." Jack stood there, still grinning.

"Let me guess. You're not going to leave if I say no?" Chase leaned against his arm, giving Jack his best 'I am definitely annoyed with you right now face', knowing full well what Jack's answer would in fact be.

"Duh. Jack Bots! Bring in the computer!" Jack's command left Chase even more miffed with the boy as a bunch of his bots came in through the roof, lowering a computer down. Once the computer arrived, Jack began tapping away at the computer. "See. I can now see Kimiko is having a chat online with her friends."

"Can you find anything more immature to spend your time on than spying on conversations which have nothing to do with battle plans and a whole lot more regarding more private matters?" Chase narrowed his eyes at the boy, the thought of prying into personal matters disgusting him. "I mean, what could you possibly find out from the gossip between a Xiaolin Warrior and someone who knows nothing about Xiaolin Warriors, other than the fact they keep that part of their lives secret."

"How did you know that? I didn't think you would know anything about the internet?"

Chase sat up, letting out a sigh. "For starters, _that_ 's one of the only things other than Shen Gong Wu you ever talk about. Second, I am actually aware of technological advances. I'm not that much of a recluse."

"Yeah, you might not want to admit to people you're a recluse you know." Jack continued smiling before turning back towards his computer. "As for information, apparently there is this girl at Kimiko's old school named Shina who thinks Kimiko is a pyromaniac."

"Technically she is a pyromaniac."

"Yeah, I wouldn't say she suffers from a mental illness that makes her start fires."

"I'm referring to a physical infliction."

"Did you just try making a joke?" Jack's attention turned back towards the conversation. Raimundo is also a pervert, Omi is a Quaker and Clay has no respect for females." Somehow, Jack's smile grew wider. "And I'm a juvenile delinquent loser! Awesome! Kimiko likes me!"

"I don't think that was a compliment." Chase definitely didn't want to know where the conversation would head, yet he knew he definitely would find out.

"Well, an evil lord has to have a queen by his side, not to mention she's a hundred times more pretty than Wuya, your queen." Jack's eyes got big, creeping Chase out, something he didn't think even remotely possible.

"I believe the word you're looking for is prettier, but also – Wuya is not my queen. She is a servant, but when she's here she is a major pain in the…" Chase stopped, holding back on his language thinking handling Jack's current level of craziness was enough for today. "… a pain in the neck."

"And – oh, you smelled Kimiko's perfume." There came a silence right before Jack turned, tears in his eyes. He stepped away from his computer, closer to Chase. "When?"

"When you supposedly defeated Hanibal and me." Chase glared at the teen.

"And how come I didn't? I mean, wasn't I like the victor?" Jack didn't catch the supposedly part, but the tears continued welling in his eyes. Worse, he got closer, sticking his face right into Chase's, so his nose nearly touches Chase's. "What did it smell like?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Plus, he didn't want Jack knowing he'd identified the young dragon by her scent – that she wasn't Wuya. He let one of his eyebrows rise upright as he started throwing a tantrum on the floor; he really didn't want Jack knowing the background story behind why he'd made a comment regarding Kimiko's perfume. "Do I need to get my wild cats to kick you out of here?"

"They can't. There was sleeping powder in the tuna." Jack paused briefly, before starting his tantrum again.

"Lovely…" Chase tapped his fingers against one of the armrests.

"I bet Kimiko's perfume smelled really lovely." Again, the tantrum stopped. Chase didn't know why he didn't simply kick the boy out right then and there.

Chase slapped his forehead, suddenly realizing he really didn't want to think about the incident. "Look. If I tell you, will you please go away?"

"You have to say please."

One of Chase's eyes twitched in response. He knew he could easily kick the boy out, yet Jack would never, ever be a worthy opponent, so doing so wasn't worth it. "Would you please go away if I tell you?"

"I might, and that is all I promise."

A groan escaped from deep in Chase's chest. Mentally, he felt he would regret saying anything, then relinquished the information. "She smelled like cherry blossoms and lavender."

"Oh. That must smell really pretty. When we get married, I'm going to get her this long, pink wedding gown and it's going to have these purple petals on it and I'm going to have layer after layer of lace."

Chase mentally gagged – no, physically gagged at the image. Somehow, he fought the urge of throwing up, only for a certain thought to make him laugh. He found himself unable to stop laughing, to the point he fell out of the thrown, having pictured the Dragon of Fire dressed in the manner Jack described.

Jack turned and looked at Chase. "What's so funny?"

"You idiot!" He struggled in catching his breath, unable to control his laughter. "I can't imagine the Dragon of Fire ever putting up with all that frilly garbage, let alone letting anybody else design her wedding dress!"

"I don't get what's so funny about that." Jack fingered his chin, carefully pondering what Chase said. "Perhaps I should go with a Goth and Emo wedding." This brought more laughter from Chase, which in turn made Jack turn and look at him. "It's really not funny." The boy sighed. "Fine. I'll go and talk to Wuya about my marriage plans. She can be my marriage consultant."

Chase simply laughed harder at the thought of having Wuya of all being a marriage consultant. He didn't care about Jack storming off in a huff, not realizing that Chase – and Wuya likely – held no plans of letting his crush on the Dragon of Fire down. The idea of Jack and the Dragon of Fire as a couple was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard of, yet he couldn't help but shoot off a parting comment which he knew would likely sting Jack's ego. "You do realize you have to contend with the Dragon of the Wind for her affections?


	3. Don't Mess with an Experiment

_The day took place over fifteen-thousand years ago, although Dojo's memories of exactly when remained quite fuzzy._

The day remained like any other day for the young Xiaolin dragons, yet no temple stood erect waiting for the young monks to be trained in the ways of the dragon. Instead, the four boys dressed in the bright red Xiaolin apprentice garb spared in an open field. Two of the youth – including the youngest – wore blue sashes around their waists indicating their rank of Wudai Warrior.

The youth sparred in partners based on the Wudai Warrior's mentoring those of a lower rank, although in all appearances the mentoring of one of his older peers by the youngest Xiaolin dragon wasn't going over well. The youngest monk reached, brushing a lock of long black hair which wasn't tied back away from his eyesight just as the other boy opened his mouth. "Hey, Ching – you fight like a girl."

Ching – as the older boy called the youngest glared at his sparring partner, his tone of voice rising in pitch while cracking. "My name isn't Ching. It's…"

The distraction allowed the other boy an opportunity. His hand darted forward, grabbing Ching by the front of his clothing and landing a blow that knocked the younger boy backward and into the right behind them. Mud splashed up all around him, soaking more than just the hem of the pants leg while he glared up at the boy who laughed at him, the other one without a blue sash joining in the laughter.

The third stepped forward, holding out his hand and helping the boy up from the ground before turning and glaring at the boy who used underhanded tactics in putting their fellow dragon in training off guard. "Tao, that wasn't a nice thing to say or do to…"

"Ching? You have to admit he fights like a girl, Guan." The boy reached up, pushing back a short lock of black hair while a grin plastered across his face

"You say that simply because I don't like using Master Dashi's tools and want to fight with my own strength instead." The younger one glared from behind Guan, hiding ever so slightly.

The boy Guan spared with let out a snort and another laugh. "Yeah right. You shouldn't have even been made an apprentice let alone be given the rank of Wudai."

"As I've been saying," Tao glared at Ching. "There is no room for upstarts, let alone children who can't hold their own, right Doan?"

"Yeah. Yeah," the second one commented. "Tao and I got picked a fight with Ching the other day – we simply wanted to spar a bit – only for him to go and bust up one of the remaining village homes."

"I wrecked one of the houses here in the village? I had help breaking the walls of the houses, so stop trying to pretend it's not as much your guys' fault as it is mine. Also, how many times do I need to tell you my name isn't Ching?"

The two young dragons without the blue sashes started laughing, pointing their fingers at the youngest. Guan glared at the two boys, folding his arms across his chest. "As I recall, the two of you have yet to make the rank of Wudai, so perhaps you two _shouldn't_ talk about…"

"Ah! Come on." Doan's mouth twisted into a pout, displeased at the reminder of having not ranked up yet.

"Don't care." Tao glanced away, pulling his arms behind the back of his head. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes right before he looked right at the youngest dragon in training. "Hey, Ching. I dare you to st… I mean, borrow one of Master Dashi's Shen Gong Wu. The catch is it has to be one of the ones he's currently working on and you have to use it to prove you're not afraid of the Wu."

Ching bit his lip, glaring at the boy; obviously, he wondered if he should be honor-bound by the dare put forth or if he should instead avoid doing something reckless which might cause quite a bit of trouble. He folded his arms across his chest, pondering the dar while Guan looked on.

"Hey, Ching…" The younger one glared at his slip of the tongue. Guan slapped his forehead, letting out a groan. "Look what you two made me do! Look what you are getting him into!"

**M**

Ching – as Tao and Doan liked calling him – found himself positioned just outside of the house. Mud still covered his backside and his pants legs while he waited for Master Dashi leaving the house and the Shen Gong Wu he experimented on unguarded and prime for snatching. He bit his lip slightly despite his attempts at not physically moving in a manner that gave away what he planned on doing, yet his posture did so anyways.

"Hey, Ching. What are you doing?" came the familiar voice from behind. The young boy jumped, then leaned against the wall just outside of the window glaring at a very young dragon."

"Dojo."

"That's my name."

"Well, my name isn't Ching." The young dragon scurrying up his leg so he might rest on his shoulder didn't help the tenseness of his body. Said dragon quickly ran up Ching's long, black hair and perched on the top of his head.

"I know that, but I can't help it! You're so much fun to tease and so adorable when you get upset." The dragon quickly tugged at the locks of hair on top of Ching's head making the young dragon in training's pout deepen. "Hey. You know the rule. If you pout, a rooster will come and perk on your lip and give you freckles by pecking your face."

A small grin spread across the boy's face while hands clapped over his mouth while he attempted stifling his laughter. He whispered at the incorrigible dragon. "I'm supposed to be quiet, Dojo!"

"Oh. Are you playing a game?" Dojo asked in excitement. For some odd reason, the dragon liked playing games of any kind.

"Not now Dojo. I'm trying to be secretive."

"Oh. That kind of game." Dojo suddenly scurried off, coming back with a basket and placing the item on top of the boy's head. "Now you have a helmet."

"Dojo." Ching let out a sigh, finding himself unable to glare up at the small dragon who perched himself upon the makeshift helmet.

Ah!" The dragon pointed at the open window. "Look! Master Dashi's gone!"

"Good." The boy stood up, slipping in through the window towards the man's work station and picked up the item he saw Master Dashi work on.

"Hey. That's the Wu he calls Silver Lion Claws. They aren't…"Dojo stopped speaking briefly, then said, "Wait. What exactly are you doing?"

"Tao dared me. I have to do it."

"You don't have…" Ching's quick movement made Dojo nearly lurch off his head along with the upside-down basket, his claws digging in. "Woah! Hold on." The dragon didn't get a chance to finish what he said before they arrived at the field. Ching glanced around, looking for the other boys. "You don't have to do this."

"I do, but you can be my witness. Taking a deep breath, Ching wondered where the others went to. Gaun likely went off to tell Master Dashi what went on, meaning he needed to use the Wu before either arrived on the scene, yet he didn't see Doan or Tao hiding in the field, the Reversing Mirror hidden with them. Still wearing the basket on his head and Dojo on top, he said, "Silver Lion Claw!"

"Reversing Mirror!" Tao shouted, darting out from the field while Doan let out a laugh under his breath. A rift opened up and began blowing out and knocking the boy over, the breath quickly leaving Ching's lungs while Dojo shouted in dismay. He didn't move.

"Oh, man! Tao, we need to get Guan!" the other boy said, quickly dragging his friend away, leaving the Shen Gong Wu on the ground.


	4. Spicer's Experiment

Jack was back at his lab, this time annoying Wuya and Katnappe, who both happened to be at his lab. They snapped at him for trying to interrupt their girl chat and he made a commented about that being ridiculous and nearly got his head bit off by Katnappe's mutant kittens. So, he made a consensus, he wouldn't venture out of a small, three feet square area of his lab and they could have their girl chat.

He was thinking very carefully about why they were talking about the whole thing, but he was not wanting to cause a problem. He overheard something about how the boys they liked were so dumb not to notice them or to think of them as something more then a lackey… or in Wuya's case, a house keeper as Chase liked to put it.

Jack stuck out his tongue to the left, then the right. Katnappe shook her head at him, purring as she did so. "He's working on another stupid Jack Bot… when will he get it that they don't work?"

"Ah… but it isn't another stu… hey!" Jack said, glaring at the girl. "Anyways, it isn't another Jack Bot… it's a soul mate rai!"

"What?" Katnappe said, purring suddenly. She leaned against the desk.

"This should be interesting," said Wuya said, folding her arms.

"O.K. so, an evil tyrant needs to have a queen, so … I'm going to go and find my soul mate," Jack said.

"Shoot me! Shoot me!" Katnappe said, suddenly jumping up and down.

"No… I'm going to shoot that Dragon of Fire," Jack commented.

"Uhh… duh, everyone knows that her soul mate is Raimundo," Katnappe said, twirling her tail.

Jack's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Wuya let out a small smile and teased him. "Ahh… poor baby…"

"Thank you Wuya… I knew you would understand!" Jack said with a huge smile on his face. "I planned on asking you to be my wedding consultant!"

This caused and eyebrow on both Katnappe and Wuya to begin to start laughing aloud. Jack pouted his lip. "What's so funny…? Chase found it funny too."

"Damn straight!" Katnappe said. "Wuya as…"

"Imagine me… a wedding consultant… weddings for the dead," Wuya said, falling over laughing.

"Oh…" Jack said, frowning.

"That was rather morbid," Katnappe said, shaking her head at Wuya. She had stopped laughing, but Wuya still found it funny. Suddenly Jack's computer went off.

"OHH! Shen Gong Wu!" Jack said, commenting. "Pure Sphere! Jack Bots! Let's go!"

With that, Jack and the others were out the door to get to the Shen Gong Wu first.

**M**

Kimiko was in her cubicle trying to think of an apology response to her friends that could actually get some of the misconceptions cleared up about her friends. Not to mention the misconception about Chase Young being dating material. Sometimes she had to admit that girls could get the wrong impressions from words.

If she hadn't lived with a bunch of boys for awhile now and didn't know them so well, she would have likely have taken his smelling of her perfume as a way of flirting. She suddenly smirked and typed it down into her little computer diary that was password protected.

_Imagine Chase Young flirting with any girl! Seriously, that guy has no romantic strings in his body, only cold, heartless steal. I don't even think he would have a romantic streak in him even before he changed sides fifteen hundred years ago! This guy shows nearly no emotion and has no feelings. I got that much from when Omi picked our task that got Rai picked as our leader._

_I wish I had a girl friend here that I can talk too… I mean, Katnappe and Wuya have each other, even though they really don't get along. My problem is being the only female Xiaolin Warrior… in fact… as far as I know; I am truly the only one ever! I can't tell my girl friends back home about this… they wouldn't believe me. They also… well, wouldn't get any of this._

Kimiko then got an e-mail come trough on her phone. She glanced at it and opened it up. It was from Mia, who went by Maggie when they chatted. She was asking Kimiko if she could get pictures of the boys… especially of that guy Chase as he sounded interesting. Kimiko frowned and snapped her phone closed. She put it into her purse that she carried with her. She then went and put in her miniature computer.

On the door hung her Arrow Sparrow and her Cat's Eye Draco was with it, so that she could grab it as she left. It was then that Rai came and banged on the door to her cubicle. She went to go and see if he had come to apologize for spying on her earlier. "So…"

"Dojo's sensed a new Shen Gong Wu… lets go," Raimundo said, grabbing her arm. "You need to stop mopping in there all day."

"Rai! Hold on, I have too…" Kimiko said, but Rai wasn't going to listen to the fact that she still needed to get her gear together. He just proceeded to drag her to the outside area that Dojo and the others were in, without her being able to grab her Arrow Sparrow and Cat's Eye Draco.

"Guess what guys… the Pure Orb has been activated," Dojo said opening the scroll.

"It doesn't say what it does," Omi commented. "Nor does it say what the Silver Lion Claws does."

"What?" Dojo said, watching as the scroll blinked back and forth. "I haven't a clue what the Pure Orb does, but the Silver Lion Claws…"

"So what do the Silver Lion Claws do?" Clay asked the dragon.

"I… they shouldn't be doing anything… Master Dashi destroyed the claws as it was one Shen Gong Wu that didn't work like he had hoped… at least that's what I remembered. I can't quite remember what it did do…"

"Why don't you have an idea what the Pure Orb does?" Kimiko asked.

"Well…" Dojo commented. "It was one that he never used. He said that he wouldn't need to, but it would be one needed in the future. He made it after he destroyed the Silver Lion Claws if I remember correctly."

"Let's go Dojo," Raimundo commented, which made the dragon change size.

"I'm not ready!" Kimiko commented.

"Oh… so you can look all pretty for your battle with Jack Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean and Chase Young?" Raimundo teased. "I know, you can use your beauty to distract them and when a Showdown."

"I actually think that kind of guile would work on Spicer," Clay commented, tipping his hat.

"That's not what I…" Kimiko started.

"I don't get what they are saying either, but now is defiantly not the time to change clothes," Omi said, dragging Kimiko onto Dojo. Kimiko turned pale as she realized that all she had was her purse and no Shen Gong Wu.


	5. Showdown Pure Orb

Kimiko was in a major mess about the fact that she was Wu-less. It wasn't her fault as she had tried to tell all three of the boys that she didn't have anything to fight with on her. She was glaring at Rai for not listening to her because he couldn't get over a comment that she had not even agreed with. What was his problem with her even thinking about other guys… other then the fact that he seemed to have a very huge, possessive crush on her.

Clay chanced a glance back at the lone girl and his eyes suddenly got big and he hid them with the rim of his cowboy hat. He then turned towards Raimundo and said to the other boy. "I think you owe Miss Kimiko and apology partner."

"What ever for?" Rai said, turning around just in time to see Kimiko's face turning red from anger. "Uhh…"

"Even I know that," Omi said peeking from around Kimiko. "Raimundo made Kimiko mad by spying on her."

"That… and he wouldn't let me grab my Arrow Sparrow or anything! I'm Wu-less," she said, frowning.

"Sorry partner… I'd lend you mine, but mine's my elemental ones…" Clay commented. "I apologize for not listening to you when you said something."

"Clay… I liked your comment about using my woman guile on the guys… though I don't think it would work," Kimiko said.

"Why not? Our Kimiko is very pretty. It is the one thing woman can do getter then guys," Omi commented.

"Dude… you do not want to know how that came out sounding," Rai said. "Because it came out sounding like… well, guys wouldn't want to guile another guy. A girl maybe, but not a guy!"

Clay whistled and Omi's eyes went wide, suddenly realizing what he said. "What I meant was that it is something that woman are supposed to be very good at."

"Well, I meant it as a joke," Clay commented. "That's something one would expect of Wuya, not our Kimiko."

"And why's that?" Omi asked blinking a couple of times.

"Look, Omi… we'll explain later," Kimiko said to the younger boy, whom responded with a big grin.

"Hopefully he'll have forgotten," Clay whispered to Raimundo.

"Not likely… Master Fung is going to whip your but for introducing him to such concepts…" the Brazilian boy said, shaking his head.

"Hey… there's the Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo cried out, pointing to a cliff. "It should be somewhere atop that Mesa. And with that the dragon made a landing on the top of the building.

"Let's move out before Jack Spicer gets here," Raimundo commented.

"Already here!" Jack commented coming out of the sky with his helio pack. "Jack Bots attack."

When nothing happened, Jack blinked a couple of times. It was then that Katnappe came down in one of his spare ones. "It's Kat Wuya Bots attack!"

With that, a bunch of bots came out of know where. They were these flying cats with face paint like that of Wuya's. Katnappe had a big grin on her face. Jack's jaw however dropped. "When?"

"When you decided to take off to Chase's lair you bafoon," Wuya said. "We were quite bored out of our minds and needed something to do."

"You remade the skins of my bots and painted them wacky!" Jack said. He then noticed the Pure Orb. "Ohh… that would be great for an engagement ring!"

"Well, you can still tell that someones mind is still in the litter box," Katnappe said shaking her head. Most of the Dragons were busy with the Kat Wuya Bots and Wuya, so she took of chasing Jack to the Pure Orb. They were both reaching out to touch the orb and touched it, just as Kimiko landed on the other side.

"How?" Jack asked.

"I'm fast… duh," Kimiko commented. "I challenge you to a three way… no tossing in of Shen Gong Wu."

"Good, because we don't have any." Jack said. "We are going to play a game of mud wrestling…"

"No!" both girls snapped at him, their eyes filled with anger.

"Fine… just regular wrestling. Last one in the ring wins," Jack commented.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the three yelled. Suddenly a bunch of mesas sprung up and it shot up into the sky. Wuya was on one mesa and the three Xiaolin Warriors were on another. In a center mesa, were Jack, Katnappe and Kimiko. A bell went off and they began to dodge each other's move. Katnappe was having great deals of fun on using the rubber rope that popped up on the edge of the mesa as a way to fling her self at everyone.

It was then that a silver scar much like what the Golden Tiger Claws opened up. Spicer kissed his gun that he had made and aimed at Kimiko. "Here is goes…"

"Oh boy…" Wuya said. "Get your mind back in the game… we haven't a clue why that portal opened up."

"But my invention!" Jack said, suddenly shooting it as his eyes went big. The bolt from the rai hit Kimiko in the chest and sent her flying into the portal. "Uhh… oops."

"That leaves only us two!" Katnappe said lunging for Jack.

"Uhh…" Jack said as the trigger ended up firing at Katnappe. She went flying out of the ring and landed on Raimundo.

"Hi cutie!" she said as the portal that Kimiko went through closed, kissing the boy on the ground.. Rai dropped her, anger in her eyes.

"Dojo… where did she go… we're supposed to have the Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo said.

"Uhh… I think that was the Silver Lion Claw…" Dojo commented. The mesas disappeared and Jack was jumping up and down with the spear.

"Dojo… can he do that?" Clay asked.

"If he can use his helipad in the Showdowns, he can use his gun!"

"Hold on… where exactly did Kimiko go!" Rai said, glaring at the dragon as the Heylin side rushed off… if all of them could be called Heylin.


	6. What Time am I?

Kimiko was in the Showdown, ready to knock both Jack and Katnappe out of the ring when she noticed the rift open behind her. Fact was, the rift shouldn't open at all, ever. Not during a Xiaolin Showdown. That meant that something was amiss. She was startled by this change, so much so that she had become distracted when Jack had opened the shot on her.

The next thing she knew she was flying backwards and through the portal. Her body was cold and she felt quite numb through out her whole body. She felt like screaming, but her voice was silent and she felt like her lungs would bust. She was going down some sort of weird tunnel. She saw a light coming straight at her and she was flung through it.

Kimiko's eyes were closed, but she could feel something underneath her. Closing her hand around whatever it was and found it felt like someone. She opened her boys and found that she had landed on top of a boy, around her age. He was wearing the Dragon robes that she and the other dragons wore. She pushed herself off the boy.

The boy was unconscious from the fact that she had landed on top of him hard and he had some how hit his head. He was limp and not moving at all. She noticed that he had a blue sash, indicating that he was at the rank that she was, or roughly around there. She noticed a basket near by and went to go look into it and saw a familiar green dragon curled up in it, also unconscious. "Dojo?"

She heard a groan come from nearby her and she watched as the boy sat up, holding the back of his head. What looked to be the Golden Tiger Claws, except in silver was on his hand, so he winced as he realized that he was still wearing them. He took them off, his eyes still saying he was quite woozy from the conk on the head. He then glanced at her blinking a couple of times.

It was then that his eyes went wide, his jaw dropped and his cheeks turned red. Kimiko couldn't figure out what his problem was, and followed the spots where he was looking. She then realized that he was glancing at her clothing, which happened to have changed back to her modern clothing. His eyes had caught onto the fact that her skirt was knee length and that her belly button was showing.

Typically, boys wouldn't notice something unless it was very scanty, at least from her time frame. She folded her arms, not happy that he was in a way checking her out. Suddenly he spoke up. "Why are you dressed so immodiestly? Are you a Heylin witch?"

Kimiko suddenly found the blood boiling to her cheeks and found her fist flying right at the boys nose. The force of her punch caused him to fly backwards and hit his head on the ground again, hard… knocking him unconscious again. She also noticed that his nose was bleeding. She then got a good look at his face and wondered why he looked familiar.

However, her trying to figure out who he reminded her was cut short as she heard voices approaching her where she was in the field. She dived into the field, hiding herself from those coming over.

"I tell you, the Shen Gong Wu messed up!" one of the boys said to a boy with his hair braided in a long rope.

"You guys should have never have left him along… no, you should have never dared him to use a Shen Gong Wu that was not complete," the boy said.

"Oh, come on… it's just Ching we're talking about," another boy said. "Uhh… ohh."

"And he's knocked unconscious…" the boy with the braided hair said, kneeling down next to the smaller boy and lifting him up and shaking him a bit. "Not to mention his nose is bleeding… you guys need to get your acts together."

Kimiko narrowed her eyebrows as she found that the boy shaking the smaller one was also familiar in a way. Before she could figure it out, she saw a basket near where they were move. She hadn't noticed it before and noticed some sort of snake thing slither out. Her body suddenly screamed aloud as it moved.

"Someone's there…" one of the boys said.

It was then that the smaller of the boys came too. "Girl…"

"He's right… that scream was a girls scream… we need not worry about it," one of the other boys said. Kimiko bit her lip and forced herself to control her anger. The snake thing was still moving.

"So… Dojo, what happened?" the one with the braid asked the snake thing.

"Not sure…" the small dragon said.

"Dojo…" Kimiko whispered to herself.

"Well… Ching really does fight like a girl… I bet that he got punched in the nose by the girl that screamed. I bet she thinks he's a pervert," one of the other boys said.

"So… what happened?" the one with the rope asked the one that they were calling Ching.

"Can't remember…" he muttered, not looking at the other boys.

"Well, let's get back and that nose patched," Dojo said. "Maybe we can get the Shen Gong Wu back before Master Dashi notices."

"What's with the basket?" one of the boys asked.

"Uhh…" Dojo said, blinking a couple times.

The boy who Kimiko had punshed grabbed the basket and turned it upside down on the dragon. "Game!"

"Dojo wanted to play a game again…" one of the boys said, laughing. "He couldn't get us to play, so he got the baby too."

"I am not a baby," the boy said, suddenly getting up to swing at the other boys, only to be held back by the one with rope hair. They walked off, heading to where ever they had come from. One of them muttered something about hoping that the village girl didn't say anything to the other villagers, thinking that she couldn't hear them.

When they were gone, Kimiko sat down on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. Today was defiantly not going the way she wanted to. She fell asleep, her body cold from the weather.


	7. The Old Woman

Kimiko awoke up, her body aching from having slept on the ground. She had to find a way to get back home, however she could. If that really was Dojo, that meant that she might have a way to actually get home through that way. However, it was obvious that the one boy didn't trust her and that the others might not.

There was what Ching said the night before. There was the fact that her clothing was out of place for the time period she was in. She had to find a way to get her clothing to be more normal then what it was. She didn't want to be caught stealing either, so she decided that she would have to try to beg it off someone.

She got up and parted the stalks in the field and moved with agility to go and try to find some one who might be able to help her. She stubbed her toe on something and picked of the reversing mirror. She moved down the fields rows, if one could call it that, her shoes getting muddy. She came to the edge and noticed a woman moving past the place.

"Hello…" Kimiko stated, causing the woman to stop and turn to her.

"Child… why are you dressed the way that you are?" the woman said.

"I really don't think that is something I can easily explain," the girl said. The woman came closer to her, tapping her stick.

"So… what are you doing in this village child? Did you come with those Xiaolin monks?" the old woman said. "They've been traveling for awhile and are odd in that they know how to fight too."

"No… I didn't come with them, but I am looking for them… but… I think that the way I'm dressed will get me in with them," the girl supposed.

"In with them… you mean you want to be a warrior too?" the woman stated, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes…" Kimiko commented. She suddenly found her ear grabbed by the old woman and that she was dragged out of the field.

"A girl can't become a warrior child! If one did… well, there are laws child!"

"I'm strong… I can handle it!" Kimiko commented. She then decided to lie through her teeth to convince the lady to help her. She held out her hand and formed a fire ball. "I want to be able to control this."

"I guess a warrior's discipline would help you to control that odd gift… but," the old woman stated. "There is the issue of whether or not we can get you in with the monks."

"You don't think their will be any hope?" Kimiko asked.

"No… wait… I was given material by Master Dashi to fix his boys clothing… I could tell him that I know of a child that could use the firm hand that he gives his warriors…" the old woman thought carefully. "Follow me to my house."

Kimiko then followed the old woman to her house, glad that the woman was able to keep to a path that they did not run into anyone, especially the villagers. She then went and hid in the shadows of the household. The old woman went to the door. "Your in luck… the Master is passing by with one of his students and that snake thing that travels with them."

Kimiko sat back as the old woman hurried out with what seemed to be great ease. She peeked through and saw that Master Dashi was with the student with the ponytail and Dojo. Master Dashi bowed to the old woman. "What can I do for you today?"

"I have knowledge of a young man who could be in service to your training that you give your boys," the old woman stated. Kimiko's eyes suddenly went wide, not believing that the old woman had lied through her teeth and said that she was a young man. She was suddenly not liking where this was going.

"I am on my way with one of my students to get some materials that are needed for something I am working on," Master Dashi said. "If you wouldn't mind making up a set of clothing for the boy, he can join the three at the place that we are staying. I will begin his training when I get back and shall hope to be of some service to this child."

"Thank you master Dashi," the old woman said, bowing. Kimiko then watched as Master Dashi, Dojo and the boy walked away. The old woman then came back and saw that Kimiko was quite pale. "Well, you didn't expect that you could join them as a female? We have work to do."

Kimiko stood up as the old woman motioned for her. The old woman took some measurements. She then took some cloth strips that were nice and long. Kimiko raised her eyebrows. "What are those for… they aren't part of the outfit?"

"They will be for yours… what is the one thing that a female has that males don't have?" the old woman laughed. This caused Kimiko to suddenly pale even more. "You'll also have to do something about your hair to make it look like you are a boy."

Kimiko took the reversing mirror and set it up against the wall and began to think hard. She didn't want to dress like a boy, but fact was she would need to get in with those boys long enough to get help from Dashi to help her get back to her own time. She figured he would know exactly where the sands of time would be and thus be able to get her home that way.

The woman worked hard and fast, as did Kimiko with her hair, braiding it back into one long rope. She was lucky that she had a wide variety of hairdo practice in her arsenal of tricks, something that the boys didn't have. Of course, the boys wouldn't need to disguise themselves as the opposite sex, though she had to laugh at the picture of them dressing up as females, she could imagine Clay because of his sister, but Ray and Omi would be interesting.

The woman finished soon after Kimiko finished working her hair into the necessary hairdo. The old one then helped Kimiko to get into the outfit and Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror, frowning as she did so. She didn't like the fact that she was dressing like a boy, but she really had no choice in the matter.


	8. Three's a Crowd

Dashi had been out speaking with Gaun about going on the trip. He would have taken another one of the boys, but he felt that two of them were not ready for this. The other, well, he wanted to see if the boy could take care of himself without the Master Dragon, Gaun or Dojo interfering with the mess that the other two boys seemed to get themselves into.

Gaun was following close behind him and noticed that they were heading back to the house to pack up for the short trip that they were going to be taking. There wouldn't be much that they would need to take with them. Gaun was the first to speak up. "Master Dashi…"

"Yes young Dragon?" the man smiled at the young man.

"What about the young Dragon that will be joining our ranks?" the young monk said.

"Perhaps will be joining our ranks," Master Dashi stated. "It completely depends on how well this one fits in with the others… and whether or not the three are making the one feel uncomfortable because he is new… much like how Ching felt."

"His name isn't Ching," Gaun commented.

"I know… I gave the boy his name," the man said.

"His name is not of Chinese origin Master Dashi," the other boy retorted, a snort coming out.

"No… but it fits him well," Master Dashi commented. "You are a Dragon of Earth… you excel at Earth based powers… what power do you think the young one joining us will have?"

"None… I mean, it is someone coming to us, not you going to them Master Dashi… plus, there is that matter," Gaun commented, thinking about something. "I've always wondered why you happened to have chosen that child to join us… he's different."

"You mean the one we were talking about name wise?" Dashi looked at Gaun, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with the fact that someone who is slightly younger then you and smaller then you is surpassing you beyond what you dreamed possible."

"No… I care for him like a brother… but it is that fact that is a major problem," Gaun whispered. "How you found him, I can't tell."

"No… and you couldn't tell how I found the other two," Master Dashi replied as they came to the place they were staying.

"I don't get the point that Gaun was trying to make," Dojo grumbled, frowning at Master Dashi.

"Dojo… what would you think of me replacing you because you breathe fire just like all other dragons, but I found a dragon that could breathe ice?" Master Dashi commented.

"That makes no sense at all," the green snake dragon said.

"No… but it might eventually. Each of my Dragon's is unique," Master Dashi then called out in a loud voice. "Young Dragons! Come forth so that I can see you!"

It was then that there was the sound of breaking of glass from inside the household. Dojo rolled his eyes. "Leave it to them to break the breakfast dishes."

"Leave it to the actual dragon to play games and make us vary from our tasks," Gaun commented. This caused Dashi to raise an eyebrow at the two. Gaun didn't act like anything was going on, but Dojo gulped. He had thought that what had happened the night before hadn't been found out by the Grand Master Dragon.

However, he became distracted by three boys hurrying through the doorway. The stood from tallest to shortest in a straight line. Dashi looked at them carefully. "Gaun, Dojo and I are going to take a trip to look for material to make more Shen Gong Wu. We are leaving you three to behave yourselves."

Dashi watched as the two older boys chuckled to themselves and gave the younger one an odd look. The boy gulped, biting back whatever he was feeling and looked straight at the ground. It couldn't be told whether he was more upset about not going or the fact that he was going to be left with a certain two.

"I have other news… you'll be gaining a new apprentice to your ranks," Dashi commented. He watched as their eyes looked at him in surprise. The youngest suddenly spoke up.

"Will he be older or younger?" the boy asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I don't know… a nice old woman in the village said that the boy could use us for some reason of another. I choose not to ask and don't mind helping another out. That is the Xiaolin way, is it not?"

"Yeah… but we have enough room taken up with dumb old Ching," the first boy said.

Dashi cleared his throat. "I will hear no more of calling him Ching nor will I hear anymore about picking on him, is that clear. We will grab a few things then be gone from here. And if Chase tells me that you have been calling him anything _but_ his real name, I will have something to say about that.

"Yes Master Dashi," the three boys said in unison. When Dashi, Gaun and Dojo had gone into the house, the other two boys stepped on the feet of the youngest, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground.

**M**

Kimiko followed after the old woman, not happy about her situation. Not only was she dressed as a boy, but she was also missing her blue sash. This she knew was because her rank was not known and she would have to pretend to be not only male, but also a newbie to the whole Xiaolin concept. She hoped that she would not have to have any showdown.

The old woman came to the house and they both could hear from within a scuffling of the boys in there. The old woman shook her head. "These boys are in no way behaved… hello!"

At that, the three boys hurried out of the household and stood in line. Tao bowed to the woman and the other two followed suit. "Hello grandmother."

"At least your polite," the old woman said. "This is Lian-Li. He is the apprentice that the Master Monk was supposed to tell you about."

"Master Dragon…" Doan started, only to be elbowed in the ribs by both Tao and the younger boy.

"He is welcome to our ranks grandmother," Tao commented.

"Just be sure he gets a place to sleep on his own…" the old woman commented. "He is not very happy about people being near him."

Kimiko frowned at the boys to emphasize the point that she wished to be left alone. She also hid behind the old lady, causing the older two boys to frown at her. The old woman bowed to them. "If you need any mending, you know where I live."

When the woman was out of ear shot, Kimiko saw the older two boys glare at her. The younger of the three showed no emotion. Finally the boy who had spoke up first spoke up again. "I am Tao, this is Doan and this… this is Ching."

"My…" the boy started, only to have Doan to cover his mouth.

"Your name is Ching," the older boy said, only to receive venom from the younger one.

"Here's the thing… we already have four apprentices. The first is the one that went with Master Dashi. Then comes me, then Doan, then Ching… then you."

"Why does he have a blue sash and you two and I don't?" Kimiko asked.

"Look Lian-Li… alright, it goes the one that went with Dashi, myself, Doan, you then Ching," the boy said. Kimiko watched as the youngest boy continued to glare as Doan covered his mouth. Obviously the older two liked to pick on him.

"But basically, don't get in our way," Doan said, nodding to the other boy. "Tao and I are busy with our training.

"We have permission to do something embarrassing to you if you mess up." Tao said, though he was looking more specifically at the boy that they called Ching. This caused the younger boy to pale. "I'll leave you two to talk to each other."

The two boys went into the house and Kimiko bowed to the younger boy. "Hello Ching."

"M…" the younger boy stopped when he heard a coughing sound from inside the household. "It is nice to meet you Lian-Li."

He then disappeared into the house and brought out a round object. It was a ball created from leather. "Dojo isn't around… and he plays with me the most."

Kimiko looked him in the face, or tried to. The boy was holding the ball out and had his head bowed, showing humility. It reminded her of Omi. "So… what makes them so special."

"They… Gaun is the Dragon of Earth, Tao is the Dragon of Wind, Doan is the Dragon of Water…" the boy said.

"That would make you the Dragon of Fire, right?" Kimiko said.

"No…" the boy said, not looking her in the face.

"But it would only make sense, the four elements…" Kimiko said.

"Master Dashi has not told me what Dragon element I am… but I do know it is not the missing element," the boy said. "Those two never let it live down that my element has not been declared…"

"But without the forth element…" Kimiko started.

"Look Lian-Li, does it look like there is balance here? Those two are full of themselves," the boy said. He then repeated his action and spoke again. "Please play with me… otherwise I have to deal with those two…"

"What exactly do you want to play?" Kimiko bent her head to the side. Football, or soccer as American's called it didn't exist back in this time.

"You just kick the ball between us…" the boy said. "Please?"

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, well… alright I guess."


	9. Big Problem

Kimiko found herself enjoying herself and the time passing very fast with playing with the boy whom the others called Ching. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It helped that no one was telling her that she was a girl, or blurting out the little lady statement, or Rai… well, being Rai. But then, she was dresses as a boy.

One thing she had to say too about using boy clothing to play and goof off in was that she didn't have to worry about a certain Dragon of Wind, from her time of course, trying to eye her, just like he did other girls. His mind wasn't perverted, but it did tend to be in the gutter and over zealous about having an awesome date with a girl… perhaps something more.

By the time they were both worn out, the sun was actually setting and both were panting from exertion. Kimiko knew she would want to take a bath, but the fact was… she couldn't with the fact that she couldn't risk being found out. It was then that Tao glanced out, his eyes narrowed and with a look of not really caring. "Supper is ready."

"How come you didn't tell us about mid-meal," the younger boy asked them.

"Because you two were busy… and I didn't want to hassle with it…" the boy said, disappearing into the house.

Kimiko was then surprised when the younger of the three boys bowed to her. "Thank you for playing with me today."

Kimiko bowed to him. "You are welcome." She then followed him into the household and she sat at the table that the two older boys had set up. There was a huge thing of steamed rice in the center and Doan had dished up the food into four bowls. They then dug into their food, the older two eating quite messily.

The youngest boy however, wasn't eating much while Kimiko was gobbling her food down, not making a mess of course. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine," Tao scowled, then turned to Doan. "Who gets to sleep with the baby… Gaun always does…"

Suddenly there was a shattering of glass and two brown eyes glaring at the two older boys. "I am not a baby!"

"Yeah right…" Doan commented. "You still have to sleep with someone at night… for certain reasons…"

"Well… I think the solution is Lian-Li," the other boy said.

"Hold on… the old lady said that Lian-Li was to have his own spot!" the youngest said, nearly lunging at Tao, only to be grabbed and held down by Doan. Kimiko was glad that they didn't see her turn pale and were focused on calming the younger boy down.

"I'm in charge…" the older boy said. "After you eat, the two of you get to bed…"

"May I ask why we have to share a space?" Kimiko asked.

"It's not that we _have_ to… except for the baby there… and don't you throw something at me again!"

Kimiko pushed her bowl away… she was going to have to figure some way to get around this problem.

**M**

Kimiko's solution came from the fact that she remembered her new friend saying that Tao was the Dragon of the Wind. She figured that if he was that Dragon and as egotistical as she thought he was, he was sure to have the Sword of the Storm in his possession. She was right and decided to borrow it, hiding it under her pad.

The youngest of the boys soon joined her in the room and collapsed down on the pad. She raised an eyebrow as she quickly heard snoring coming from him. She slipped the sword from underneath the pad and placed it between them and then lay down. This was her solution, one that she had read in a Brothers Grim Faerie Tale for school when she was learning English.

She then drifted off into sleep, not worried about anything happening to her. This didn't last long as she suddenly heard the person she was sharing the room with moving about in agitation in his sleep. This caused her eyes to open up and her sleep to be interrupted. She then heard a thunk in the wall located below the two of them and the vibrating of the sword as it shook.

The next thing she knew, she felt the other boy hugging her around the middle and he had his face in the middle of her back. Kimiko's reacted fast and quick, first pushing him away then punching him hard in the face. He woke up quickly, yelping as he did and grabbing his nose with his hands, as it was bleeding yet again, not to mention in pain.

Obviously this was heard from the other rooms as Tao and Doan came from either way, a paper lantern each. Doan shook his head at them. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Tao was however distracted by the fact that his favored Shen Gong Wu was still quivering in the wall. He grabbed it and yanked it out. He glanced over at Kimiko, frowning at her. He then went and grabbed the younger boy by the shoulder. "You're sleeping with me until Gaun gets back. You… don't borrow things without asking…"

Doan shook his head at the one he thought to be a boy. "You know, you're very irritating Lian-Li. Don't mess up again… this was something dumb to do."

"How was I to know what you two meant earlier!" Kimiko glared at him.

Doan opened his mouth then closed it again, then walked off. But before he left, he turned to her. "So what if Ching has nightmares… that's why he has to sleep with someone… if he doesn't, they come… and we all end up being kept up at night."

"How did the sword end up in the wall?" Kimiko said.

"You didn't do that?" Doan asked.

"Duh, no!" Kimiko said, glaring at the boy.

"I don't know this duh word," the boy said, leaving the room.


	10. Girls Drool

Through the window in the small cubicle sunshine came through, hitting Kimiko in the face, waking her up. She groaned and sat up, the Reversing Mirror slipping from her sleeve. As she picked it up to put it back, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was reminded of her predicament. She had forgotten during the night that she had to dress like a boy.

She then ended up remembering her little predicament from the night before and paled, gagging as she did. She knew that her new 'friend' really meant no harm, but she really hadn't a clue what the two older boys had been talking about. Also, considering the fact that she was a girl, sleeping with a boy was a big no-no… which was why she did the sword bit.

If she _ever_ got back to her own time, she was _never_ going to mention that incident to anyone. And hopefully, since these Tao, Doan and Ching were not in the history books of Dojo's memory, they didn't become heroes like Master Monk Gaun and Master Dashi. Hopefully they wouldn't say anything to Dojo… because that would be embarrassing.

She got up and stretched, heading outside to be in the sunshine and wait for the boys to wake up. She sat down on a warm stone and listened to the nature around her. She was surprised to hear a voice disturb her enjoyment. "I'm sorry about last night…"

This caused her to turn to see the youngest boy practicing meditation moves on a rock nearby. She didn't understand how she hadn't noticed him. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes it was… Tao was mad…" the boy said, continuing to move in his meditation moves, his eyes closed.

"Yeah… well I took the Sword of the Storm…" Kimiko commented, which caused the boy to open his eyes.

"How do you know the name of that Shen Gong Wu?" the boy asked, continuing the stances.

"I over heard," Kimiko lied hoping the boy would believe her. "Tao was talking about it around the village and the old lady told me."

"Figures… Tao is an egotist," the boy said, switching to a different pose. He closed one eye, but kept one looking at her. "He isn't mad at you… he's mad at me… as always."

"What ever for?" Kimiko looked at the boy in confusion.

"Tao… has never liked me since Master Dashi took me in…" the boy lamented. "Nor has Doan. Both make everything that ends up messed up with me a big issue, even if I had no control over it. Plus, you heard them last night calling me the baby… as far as they're concerned, a fourteen year old would not have nightmares like that were they need comfort from another… unless they were a girl."

"I thought you were fifteen," Kimiko commented, glancing at a steam of ants going by.

"I am… but they think I'm still thirteen, sometimes they remember I'm older then that, but never my actual age," he said moving to another position. He then moved into a sitting position. "You know, if you start treating me nice, they'll start picking on you too."

"So you think I'm weak?" Kimiko asked, glaring at the boy. "I can take care of myself!"

"That's not what I meant… I can take care of myself, but Tao has always been very good at baiting me. He thinks that since he looks like he's _almost_ adult, he is so great too… but he isn't as good as Gaun,"

"You like him?" Kimiko asked.

This caused the boy to raise an eyebrow. "Depends on what you mean by that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" the boy said. "I would rather not explain what I meant by that… it has to do with one of the problems that Tao and Doan cause for me at times… I don't think that's what you meant anyways."

"Alright then, answer my question," Kimiko said.

"I hero worship him nearly as much as I do Master Dashi. He and Dojo are also the only friends I have ever made. I mean… one can't say that one who is a teacher to oneself or… well; you can't say that he can be a friend with that amount of authority over one,"

"You look up to Master Dashi like a father and Gaun like a brother," Kimiko leaned back to warm herself in the sun.

"Don't tease me about that… but… yes," the boy said. He then noticed something and his eyes narrowed, his tone changing to a very dry tone. "Don't look now, but… there is a group of girls coming this way. They have been bothersome since we first came to this village."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko looked at the girls coming down the road. She saw that their feet were extremely tiny and they were dressed very daintily.

"Those are the rich girls from the village, those five…" the boy hissed. "Tao and Doan have tried to be flirtatious with them, but…"

A couple of girls out of the five let out a giggle and all were looking straight at the boy. One of them got up the courage to approach the two. She glanced warily at Kimiko, and then bowed to the boy. Both he and Kimiko stood up and bowed, to be polite. She glared at the boy. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Lian-Li… he is a new apprentice to the Xiaolin foundation…" the boy said. "He's a friend."

"Oh," the girl giggled as did the other four girls. She then began to speak in Japanese. " _I learned from my father speaking to Master Dashi that you are half-breed… I am glad that he taught me that barbaric language from that little island…_ "

The boy's eyes filled with anger all of a sudden, as did Kimiko. " _It is none of your business what my parentage is!_ "

The girl shrunk back from him, frowning. Then a small grin spread on her face. Most of the other girls were wondering what she was saying to him. " _Marring into a wealthy family… if you proved yourself worthy to my father…_ "

"Shut up!" the boy said in anger. He then began to move off, motioning for Kimiko to follow him. She hurried after them, only to see the girls follow after them. It was then that she realized what the problem was.

"Tao and Doan are not the only ones being flirtatious," she said. She saw the boy turn to look over his shoulder, his face turning a little red at what she had said.

"Would you tell them for me that I have to focus on my Xiaolin lessons," he snapped, more at the girls then at Kimiko.

"I suggest running right about now!" Kimiko suddenly said, noticing that the girl got a mischievous look in their eyes, the one she knew to come from girls who tended to mob a boy that they really liked. She was a girl and had seen the girls at her school get that look to many times.

He glanced back and saw what she meant and let out a yelp of dismay and both of them turned to run away from the gaggle of girls. He called out after her, "I don't know what would be the good saying for this situation…"

"Has it happened before?" Kimiko laughed.

"Yes… but Gaun always was around and stepped in!" the boy said, not happy with the situation.

"Well… as one of my friends would say," Kimiko thought about Raimundo, a disgusted look on her face, "that girls drool and boys rule…"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" the boy said, suddenly finding a corner to turn so they would be hidden and grabbed Kimiko so that he could pull her into hiding too. He quickly covered her mouth, though Kimiko couldn't understand why he had needed to do that.

After the girls had passed and had been gone for a few minutes, she thought he should have let go, but he actually hadn't. She pulled his hand away. "What ever is the matter with you?"

He said in a whisper near her ear, chocking it out as he did. "You're not a boy, are you?"

Kimiko then realized that he had, when he had grabbed her to pull away into their hiding spot that he had wrapped one of his arms around his chest. She suddenly pulled away, not happy about the situation. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"You know why I asked that," the boy said, his face pale and flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you going to tell Tao your little theory?" Kimiko asked.

"Are you going to punch me a third time?" the boy asked.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," she moved her arms and the Reversing Mirror fell out. He eyed it and they both moved for the Shen Gong Wu. What he did then surprised her.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" he said. "First to reach the end of the course wins!"

"What!" she said.

"You're after Master Dashi's Shen Gong Wu, aren't you?" he said.

"Fine… Showdown it is!" Kimiko snapped.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" both yelled.


	11. Xiaolin Showdown Reversing Mirror

Kimiko was extremely livid with the boy, as was he with her. His eyes had said, when he had challenged her that he suddenly found her to be the enemy. The battlefield changed to a long, wet path that was made for a race. She was in her ninja outfit and she saw that his had something that made it so that his hair could come out of the back of his outfit. He was likely at the same level that she was.

She expected him to dash off, but she then saw his jaw drop at seeing her in her Wudai outfit. She took the chance then to pounce on him, swinging her knee into his stomach, elbowed his chest and then threw another elbow into his nose. He fell down in pain and she sat down on his chest. He glared at her.

"What are you doing? You could just go and get the stupid Shen Gong Wu!" he said.

"The first was for finding out that I was a girl moron, the second was because you accused me of being a witch and the last… you accused me of being on the Heylin side!" she snapped at him. She then tore of his mask. Her anger stopped when she saw that his face was still red from embarrassment. He was also trying not to look her in the face. "Ching… what's the matter?"

He didn't answer her, and refused to struggle. Kimiko shook her head and got up and ran towards the reversing mirror. Light was flashing and going off and she hurried along. She glanced back as she slipped on the wet path and saw that he was still lying on his back, not moving and looking very dour. She grabbed the mirror, ending the showdown, causing everything to disappear.

She went over to where the boy was still lying on his back. He was refusing to look her in the face still and his face was still very red. He was also refusing to look up at her. She frowned at him. "Are you that sore from having been beat by a girl, or is it from having been beaten up by a girl?"

"Don't care," he muttered out in a way that didn't sound so convincing.

"You obviously thought I was on the Heylin side, didn't you?" the girl asked him. When he didn't respond, she held out the mirror to him. "We're on the same side, so there was no need for you to have a Showdown with me."

He looked at her in surprise and took the mirror, standing up as he did so. He dusted himself off and was still not looking her in the face. "I thought you were my friend… yet you didn't tell me about… this."

"I barely know you… I don't know who to trust… I need Master Dashi's help really bad though," Kimiko commented.

"I don't know why," the boy commented, his eyes to the ground. "I take it that Lian-Li is not your real name."

"Lian-Li will have to do…" Kimiko commented, shaking her head at the boy. "It is a Chinese name that can be used for both boys and girls." It was then that they were startled to see Tao and Doan walk up.

"What the hell are you two doing!" the boy frowned at the two. "Having a Xiaolin Showdown at this place!"

"Since when have you been responsible!" the younger boy said, snapping at him. "All I ever see is you getting in trouble, but when I happen to get in trouble, you toss it into my face!"

"That's because…" the boy started, only to be interrupted by Lian-Li.

"He was only showing me what I would be learning. As you can see…" Kimiko started.

"Don't lie to us," Doan said. "You can claim that he won the Showdown, but it is evident that he lost the Showdown… his face is red from embarrassment."

"You lost a Showdown to the _new_ apprentice?" Tao said, looking skeptically at the boy. "Ching… you are a moron."

"I am sorry, but…" the boy stopped short. "I don't really care."

"About time…" Doan muttered. "You always act so uppity."

"Come on… breakfast is ready," Toa commented. "And you both are annoying."

The two older kids started walking back to the place that they were staying. Kimiko turned to the boy. "Why didn't you rat me out? Weren't you mad for this supposed friend lying to you?"

"I'll tell Master Dashi… or you will when he gets back," the boy said. "If I tell Tao and Doan… nothing good would happen to you. I might have told Gaun… or Dojo, but not those two. We'd best head back to the dojo…"

"If you can call it that," Kimiko commented. She began walking and after a few seconds glanced behind her. The boy was trailing behind her, not exactly happy about something. "Are you coming or not?"

"I…" the boy started, then just nodded his head and continued to follow behind her slowly. Kimiko wondered if he wouldn't really out her to the other boys. She also wondered what all was bothering him. If it was the fact that a girl beat him at the game, then they were in trouble.

It was then that she nearly bumped into the leader of the girls who had been chasing them earlier. Kimiko frowned at the girl and the boy walked straight into her back. His face was still quite red in the face and flushed. However, when he saw the girl from the village, his face paled.

"Would you please leave us alone?" Kimiko asked the girl.

The girl just proceeded to glare at her. She then noticed the reversing mirror in the boy's hand. She got a big grin in her face. "Is that for me?"

"No," Kimiko stated, snapping at the girl. "That mirror belongs to Master Dashi!"

"Then why are you using it?" the girl said, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't you know that if one reflects lights off of a mirror they can burn things?" Kimiko said. This caused the boy's eyes to suddenly go wide.

"I still say it is a gift for me and that he was too embarrassed to give it to me that he and you forgot about it," the girl said. "Why would a man need a mirror?"

"Because glass is a nice way to reflect light into your enemy's eyes," Kimiko said again. The boy raised an eyebrow at her, and then shook his head. She noticed that he was still pale and his cheeks flushed. "Look… we just got a lecture from Tao and Doan for messing around with things we shouldn't have. We're not in a good mood…"

"Fine…" the girl said, walking off in a huff. When she was out of ear-shot, Kimiko turned to the boy. "Earlier… what did she mean that you're a half breed?"

"My mother had big feet," was the only response that she got from the boy. "And father didn't like that…"

Kimiko realized it wasn't a subject he wished to talk about, so they continued back to the household.


	12. Breaking China

Kimiko sat with the boy at the table that they used for eating. The other two boys were eating their food, glaring at the two younger ones. Kimiko didn't feel very comfortable with the whole situation. Finally, Tao spoke up, glaring at them. "I've packed lunches… Doan and I are going to go out and practice… Lian-Li and Ching, you two are going to clean this place from top to bottom, then you can have your lunches."

"Hold on… we always practice together, all of us," the younger boy stated.

"You two have to be punished for that Showdown," Tao commented.

"It isn't your job to hand out the punishments," the boy mentioned, glaring at the other boy.

"Well," Doan glared at him. "They'll be back this afternoon, you can take it up with Master Dashi then."

"Until then, I am in charge and you have to do what I say," Tao got up and got a bucket of water and scrub brushes. "We'll see the two of you later."

Kimiko finished eating and she hurried to start cleaning. Her _new_ friend followed behind her reluctantly, having left a whole bunch of his food behind. His cheeks were still slightly flushed from embarrassment. She got down on her hands and knees and began scrubbing on one side.

"So," Kimiko started. "I take it your mad at me?"

The boy didn't answer, which made her want to chunk the brush at him. "Hello! You obviously aren't listening to me."

"Sorry… you're a girl," the boy said slowly, still scrubbing the floor. Suddenly Kimiko's brush went flying and hit him in the head. He looked up at her, anger in his eyes. "What was that for?"

"You think my being a girl is something bad, don't you!" Kimiko snapped.

"No… that's not…" he pushed the brush hard and it went flying across the floor back to her. "It's just… I've… are you betrothed to any body?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kimiko was so busy in her work that it didn't click what he was getting at. Thus he was able to change the flow of the conversation a bit.

"Look… most girls have some sort of arranged marriage… don't they?" the boy commented. "I can't figure out how you ended up able to come here. You aren't running away from an arranged marriage are you?"

"No… I don't have an arranged marriage," Kimiko commented.

"Then why did you come here?" the boy asked, only to have a fire ball hit his bucket. He yelped and almost knocked it over. "You… you're a Dragon of Fire?"

"Yes," Kimiko said, continuing with her work.

"Lucky for you… they'll accept you more then they do with me… you're practically one of them… me… I'm the apprentice without an element who some how managed to get to Wudai rank without powers…" the boy said.

"I am in need of speaking with Master Dashi," Kimiko commented. "It is very important…"

"I can't imagine why… the biggest problem we have is Wuya,"

"That old hag?" Kimiko asked.

The boy stopped, turned and stared at her. "How do you know about her?"

"I've heard worm of mouth how despicable she is," Kimiko commented. "Now please, let us just get this done. I don't want to say anything that might make you think I'm a bad guy."

"That not…" the boy said, only to be interrupted by her.

"You were the one who called me a Heylin witch if I recall correctly,"

Kimiko didn't see the boy's face turn red again, but she did hear what he had to say. "That was because of the ridiculous way you were dressed!"

"Believe me… where I come from, there are girls who dress worse," Kimiko had to look up as she heard a squeak come from the boy. This caused her to glance up to see the boy, his face completely pale, not to mention red again. "What exactly is your problem?"

"Girls shouldn't… they shouldn't attract attention from boys… if Tao and Doan…" the boy said, suddenly bursting into a fit of hiccups.

"My, oh my, aren't you the knight in shining armor type," Kimiko mocked him.

"I don't get what you're saying…" the boy hiccupped some more.

"I would have beaten them black and blue if they had tried anything," Kimiko commented. She then glanced up, noticing that the boy had run out of the household trying to get a hold of his hiccups. "So you're going to leave all the work for me?"

**M**

Ching, or Chase as his real name was hurried out of the place he was supposed to be cleaning and went and sat on the rock and put his head between his legs. He had never been in a situation like this before and didn't know what to do with it. He would have told Gaun if he was there, but the older boy wasn't. And if he told Tao and Doan, they would laugh at him, uncontrollably.

What he didn't know was why he was effected this way by a girl. He never had been effected this way before… or had he? Gaun had in fact kept the girls at bay. It helped that Gaun could, whenever there had been trouble attract the attention of the girls so he could escape. This girl, Lian-Li as she so called herself was the one girl who had gotten close to him since…

It had to be since he had come to the temple… even before that. The only other females he really remembered was his mother and the females that stayed near him. " _My mother…_ " the boy thought, not happy that he was now thinking about the bad memories that came to his mind. She was to him the most beautiful woman in the world.

" _No_ ," he thought to himself after a bit, biting his lip. He actually thought Lian-Li was prettier, even when she wore boys clothing. This thought process couldn't be a good thing and was making him Master Dashi or Gaun could be there so he could talk to them. He leaned his hand on his cheek, his hiccups starting to go away.

The biggest problem was, he was wondering if his thoughts were the honorable ones he preferred to keep. He decided to stew on all of this for awhile and let the _demons_ in his chest settle down. He still couldn't believe the girl said there were actually some girls that dressed even more _inappropriately_! His mind racked all he had heard about dealing with girls and the only thing that he could remember was what he had heard from Toa's mouth… which might not be a good thing.

**M**

Kimiko was not happy about the fact that, well… the person who was supposed to help her in cleaning had taken off on her. She couldn't figure out why he was so upset at the idea that there were girls that dressed with more skin then she did. Rai would have been drooling by now. Clay… well, Clay would have been blushing, but not bursting into hiccups. Omi… Omi wouldn't have gotten it.

She tossed the brush into the wooden pale and went and grabbed the lunches. She planned to give the boy a nice hard lecture and quickly found him perched on the rock. She frowned as she knew that he had been out in the sun to long and it was a little warm. She sat down and set his lunch and opened hers.

"Thank you for helping me with the work," she muttered, planning on going into a lecture.

"I apologize Lian-Li," the boy said nervously.

His tone caught her attention and she stopped opening the small parcel. She glanced up, not looking at him. "Is something wrong Ching?"

"You… are… a… girl… right?" the boy said, one word at a time.

"Yes," Kimiko said, suddenly turning, though some gut instinct told her not to. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and he was kissing her. She closed her eyes and shoved him away, suddenly putting her palm into his nose and causing it to bleed again. She then shoved her food into his face, causing the rice to splatter every where. "What was that for?"

"I… don't…" the boy started but didn't finish.

"You stole my first kiss!" Kimiko hissed at him.

"S…s…" the boy started, his face turning red, not to mention pale.

"You didn't have a clue what you were doing, did you Ching!" she snapped. His looking down at the ground told her that was true… he had guessed and flubbed it, which was probably a good thing. She closed her eyes and said in a low tone. "Look… I'm from the future… it would never… work out!"

With that she turned and stormed off, anger in her eyes. She was surprised to see Tao and Doan standing their, their mouths dropped in shock. She knew that this couldn't be a good thing. "What… do you want!"

"That little mud ball!" Toa commented storming off to confront the younger boy. "I can't believe that he did something that stupid… and that gross!"

"Seems that Ching has done something really bad this time," Doan muttered. "I apologize… he's… Ching is with Gaun the best behaved at us… I would have expected this from Tao… except…"

"Except what!" Kimiko snapped.

"Except with a girl… or multiple girls," the boy watched as Kimiko paled. "You got the implications of what Ching just did and why it's a big deal."

" _No_ ", Kimiko thought to herself. " _I was thinking about the fact you two still don't know I'm actually a girl._ "

Tao had grabbed Ching by the front of his tunic front and had lifted the boy up and was shaking him hard. He then saw the two looking at them. "Lian-Li… Master Dashi was looking for you! Go, now!"

Toa's eyes said something that she didn't like seeing and Doan pushed her down the path and she hurried off towards Master Dashi. She glanced over her shoulder to see the two boys dragging her friend… who happened to have a crush on her, into the house. She bit her lip.


	13. Master Dashi

Chase was finding himself being dragged into the house, but he didn't fight the older boy. He was a little upset about what Lian-Li had told him that she was from the future. This depressed him as he realized that the whole point of her seeking out Master Dashi was so that she could go home to her own time. Fact was too that he was probably, with those cursed Silver Lion Claws the reason she had ended up coming to her past.

Toa growled at the boy, who hung limply in his arms. "What did you think you were trying to do? Boys don't kiss boys you moron!"

"Or are you that naïve that you don't realize that boys are supposed to kiss girls," Doan laughed. Chase blinked a couple of times, realizing that they still didn't know that Lian-Li was actually a girl, not a boy. He struggled to get out of their grips, knowing that this wasn't good.

"Sheesh… I knew that you were weird and didn't know about something in the world…" the boy said. He suddenly tossed Chase to the floor. He went and got his pack and began to rifle through it. "If you really want to be a girl…"

Chase suddenly tried to run off, but Doan grabbed him.

**M**

Kimiko hurried along the path and soon saw a familiar face, that of Dojo. "Master Dashi! Dojo! M… Gaun!"

"Hello child," the man said, bowing to her.

Kimiko did the same. "It is nice to meat you… there is… a small problem back at the… I am not sure what you would call it."

"You aren't a boy are you?" Master Dashi said, suddenly startling Kimiko. "You're also not from this time period."

Kimiko turned pale. "How did you know?"

"Your dialect of our language is, how to put it, not one that has yet come to be," the man said. "You also have a very feminine tone to your voice, so that was a lucky guess… and if you had been a boy, you would have been able to approach me without the nice old ladies help, I am now guessing."

"Well…" Kimiko commented. "Ching found out that I was a girl, and he… did something that… well, he…"

"Ching," Gaun laughed. "I see Tao and Doan have not stopped calling Chase by his pet name."

Kimiko suddenly paled. " _Chase!_ As in _Chase Young_!"

"You seem upset little Dragon," Master Dashi said.

"Yeah… how did she know the boys name… and what exactly did Chase do… he the kind that would be a young gentleman with girls," Dojo said.

"He… he…" Kimiko stammered out.

"Well, what did he do," Gaun asked.

"He kissed me," Kimiko commented, causing the one who would become Master Monk Gaun. Her face was turning red. "Of all the people who had to have my first kiss, it had to be that…"

She stopped, looking at the ground. If she told them that Chase had turned to the dark side, she would run the possibility of changing the future, like Omi had accidently done and had to change back… and this time it wouldn't be changed as easily. In fact, it would be much harder to change it back.

There was also the fact that though Chase was a dirt bag in the future, but he was a nice person now and until he did change. And he was also very much respected by those who knew him, so to call him a dirt bag in front of the others was not a good thing to do, even when he _did_ steal her first kiss. She was majorly ticked off with him.

"Hold on," Gaun was not quite believing her. "Chase… kissed you? Where did he get that idea from?"

"Tao and Doan," Kimiko commented. "They happened to see it and they think that I'm actually a boy when I'm not. They were not very happy with them."

Gaun glanced at Master Dashi. "Did you think this would happen?

"Don't panic child, Chase will be fine," Dashi said, touching his shoulder. "Though I have to admit I didn't think that our guest would be who she is, nor did I think that… things would turn out the way that they did… come, let's get back to the house."

Gaun hurried after Master Dashi who had Dojo on his shoulder. Kimiko followed close behind them. They could hear Chase yelling what Kimiko knew to be Japanese profanities, plus a few Chinese ones too. She muttered under her breath about him actually being a gentleman and Gaun shook his head.

"Why do I get the feeling that I _don't_ want to know what those two are doing to him," Gaun said.

"Because they are probably doing something really dumb to him," Dojo commented shaking his head. They walked into the household that they had put up as their makeshift home and Kimiko's jaw dropped. She defiantly couldn't believe the site she saw. She also couldn't help pulling out her camera and snapping a photo with it.

The three boys blinked as they saw the flash go off. Tao and Doan looked dumb founded and were staring straight at master Dashi. Chase however was quite livid, as he should be. The two other boys had removed his monk robes and dressed him in female clothing from the time period, or had attempted to, along with makeup.

The first thing out of Dashi's mouth was, "Where did you get the clothing Tao?"

"How did you know it was me who had the clothing?" Tao muttered.

"Because, I know you to well," Dashi said.

"They were for my sister," Tao muttered under his breath.

"All we did was dress him as a girl," Doan muttered under his breath.

"Toa's exact words were," Chase growled. "If you really want to be a girl, we can easily take care of that."

He blinked as Kimiko took another picture of him, though he hadn't a clue what the device was. Dojo went and perched on Chase's head. "I think the colors good on you."

"What a Dojo!" Kimiko laughed. She saw the boy turn red in the face, realizing that she was actually laughing at what Tao and Doan had done with him.

"Now, why would Tao say something like that?" Master Dashi asked.

"No reason," both of the two culprits said. However, Chase glanced at Kimiko and his face turned red.

"I heard from our friend here what happened," Master Dashi said.

"So then you know that Ching kissed a boy?" Tao commented. "He's a crazy little freak!"

"All I can say," Gaun started. "That Chase _isn't_ the only one crossed dressed.

"What… Dojo's not dressing like a girl for the damsel in distress," Doan commented.

Tao glared at the floor then it clicked. His head shot up in shock. "Lian-Li isn't a boy, she's a girl."

"Hold on… please tell me that Ching didn't kiss a girl thinking she was a guy!" Doan said, suddenly laughing. "How's that for a laugh."

"He figured out I was a girl," Kimiko stated glaring at the Dagon of Water, shutting him up.

Tao suddenly placed a hand on Chase's head. "You mean to say baby Ching has taken to liking a girl… and I got to embarrass him in front of her?"

At that, Chase stormed off, knocking Tao off his feet a bit. He began to tear the girls clothing off. They heard the door slam to one of the rooms and the boy began to let his frustration and anger out in major frustration, screaming at the top of his lungs. Gaun shook his head. "It will be awhile until he calms down."

"As for you two… I am going to seriously think of a punishment for you… and if I find you blabbing that Lian-Li is actually a girl, I will think of major punishments for you. Now to your rooms until supper is ready. I need to speak with our friend here. Dojo… Gaun… could you please try to calm down Chase."

The three older boys bowed and hurried off. Dashi then turned to Kimiko. "I am now going to need you to tell me what you can so I can help you. I also think you were going to say something not so nice about Chase… and it didn't have to do with the kiss."

Kimiko let out a gulp.


	14. Discussion

Master Dashi was sitting quietly watching the girl. Something was defiantly bothering her. He knew also that even though Chase had not been heard for a few minutes now, the child was still upset. Master Dashi knew that he had to ask the right questions of the girl and that if he asked the wrong ones, she would clam up.

"So, Lian-Li… how far in the future are you from?" the Dragon Master said.

"Roughly fifteen hundred give or take," the girl said, not looking up from where she sat at the table.

"Do you have the same elements at the temple as we do here? I assume that the temple I hope to build will be done by then?" Dashi asked.

"Oh, the temple is built. We sort of have the same elements," Kimiko commented. "But there is one difference… I don't find my element here."

"Ahh, so… you're the element of fire?" the man stated rather then asked.

"Yes… I've never seen a Dragon without an element before," Kimiko commented.

"You mean Chase child?" Master Dashi sighed. "I haven't told him his… so don't tell him that I told you… or Gaun for that matter what his element is. Chase is the Dragon of the Mind, or one of them. There is the possibility to have more then one, but it takes a lucky person to be named a Dragon."

"So that's why the sword that I put between us last night ended up in the wall," Kimiko put her chin on her hand, not happy with this recollection.

"I see that Tao and Doan decided to pair you two up… I'll have to speak to them too about that," Master Dashi shook his head. He went onto his next question. "Are you worried that your being here might change the future to one where you might not exist?"

Kimiko's head shot up. "How did you know?"

"Those who purposely come to the past do it for one of two reasons, to change the future, or to get help with something in the future. You didn't come willingly, did you?"

"No… I also know first hand what would happen to us if a certain event didn't happen… that evil would actually become stronger," Kimiko commented.

"What event is this," Dashi said, only to have Kimiko button up. "I promise I won't try to change it."

"Would you if you knew that one of your students were to drink the Lao Mang Long soup," Kimiko commented.

"The one that turns one to the Heylin side?" Dashi asked.

"Yes… and one sells on soul when they drinks it," Kimiko commented.

"Depends on what one means by selling of ones soul?" the man said. "Lao Mang Long soup has the perminat effects of a reptilian shape in addition to ones normal one, not to mention an immortal life. However, that is not what the selling of the soul implies."

"I do not follow," Kimiko had a confused look on her face, as she should have.

"Lao Mang Long is like a drug… much like the drinking of a similar soup made from, would you believe this, Unicorns? But with Unicorns, there is no immortality, as they, unlike the Dragons you are familiar with, eventually do grow old and die. But with them comes an extended life and a _vanity_. But the main point is the soup permanatly changes who one is. That is what the soup does."

"I still don't follow," Kimiko sighed. "It doesn't seem like there is a cure for getting one's soul back…"

"Does this person still have a sense of honor?" the man said.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," she said. "Ch… he may have a sense of honor, but he is arrogant, thinks of himself first, wants the Heylin side to succeed."

"What was it that got him to drink the soup?" Dashi said. "Was it that he wanted power?"

"Sort of… it was more of… it is rather hard to explain because I do not have his mind. It could have been for power, but it could also be because he felt that his trust was broken," Kimiko said.

"True… so, which of my students is tricked into drinking the soup?" the man asked. "Oh… wait… I believe his name starts with Ch… that would mean Chase, no? What exactly do you think of him."

"Well, I think that his evil self, as I said, is the most arrogant person I have ever met! He made a comment about my perfume to point out that he knew that I was disquised as someone else…" Kimiko gaged. "I don't want to say who."

"He commented on your perfume?" Dashi said, raising his eyebrow.

"He also likes to pick on me and my fellow monks. He also tried to turn Dojo into soup," Kimiko said. She watched as Dashi's face turn pale for a bit. "I'm sorry…"

"No… it's alright… do continue," the man said.

"He is sometimes helpful, but only when there is something for him to gain from it. He doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone… just himself. He keeps to himself and his wildcats…" Kimiko commented.

"So, that is what you see in his evil self?" the man placed his cheek on his hand. "What about his other self? You said one tried to change it… in other words make it so that he didn't drink the soup?"

"Well… he was very kind to us. He took care of us and we never had to ask why and if he had any alternative motives. He… he also drank the soup so that Rai or any of the rest of us wouldn't have to, so that we could stop Omi from changing history…"

"I see… and what do you think from what you see now?" the man asked.

"The guy is an idiot when it comes to girls! And this isn't just from when he kissed me earlier!" Kimiko commented. "I saw how he freaked out because Guan wasn't there earlier when those girls came around…"

"Yes… one might say he's been rather sheltered," Master Dashi sighed.

"But… just like his good self, he makes for a nice friend… one I feel I can trust more then Master Monk Gaun… he's easier to talk to then the boys back home. Clay is too tough and rugged; Rai doesn't really respect girls enough, though he isn't a perfect. Omi… Omi is rather naïve, but I guess Omi is someone I can talk to too, it's just that he doesn't get a good deal of things."

"In conclusion?" Master Dashi said.

"None…" Kimiko stared at him, her jaw dropping. "You're taking this rather… easily."

"Am I?" Master Dashi muttered. "I've taken care of these boys most of their lived… Chase more so then the others. He's still a child… and to think that he might change in such away and throw away everything he values… I would have been more expecting on the others. But there is nothing I can do about it."

"Is there not?" Kimiko asked.

"If I change the future, you won't be able to come and tell me that he is going to drink the soup."

"That is a good point…"

"But that doesn't mean I can't possibly try to set in motion the changes needed to make your future a little bit different then otherwise… and I mean not your past, but your actual future," this caused Kimiko to frown at him. "I know it isn't something you might understand, but I can do what I can do."

**M**

Guan had gone into the room he shared with Chase. The boy had stopped yelling, but it was evident that he was still upset with what the two boys had done to him. He also had not gotten all the junk that the boys had put on him off… in fact most of it was still on. The boy had just collapsed on the mat.

Guan shook his head and began to remove the boy's clothes… or more of the girls clothing that was still half way on the boy. Chase moved a bit in frustration and Gaun shook his head. "You shouldn't get so mad… you end up using all your energy up. Not to mention you get frustrated."

"It isn't fare! I did nothing to those two!" Chase muttered as Dojo brought in a soft cloth and some water. The Reversing Mirror was also with him. Gaun forced him to sit up.

"Clean up that face of yours… makeup doesn't suit you," Gaun commented.

"Yes it does…" Dojo said. "It suits everybody, male and female."

"Dojo!" Chase growled at the Dragon. He pulled the bowl away and began to scrub off the makeup.

"Dojo… enough… really… Chase has had enough bad luck today… though there is something I need to talk to you about…" the older boy commented.

"And what could that be," Chase muttered.

"The subject of girls," Gaun said, lying down on his mat and looking at the ceiling.

Chase stopped what he was doing and glared at the boy. "What are you talking about?"

"You are starting to take an interest in girls… which is about time one might say… you've been too focused on your studies. However… there are some things that you need to now about… well, girls. Dashi has given each and everyone of us this speech except you so far," Gaun laughed.

"Then why can't he be the one to do so?" Chase asked. He removed the rest of the clothing and pulled on the clothes he used at night.

"Oh, he'll give you the biggest part of it. My discussions a little bit different… why exactly have you taken an interest in Lian-Li,"

"Because Lian-Li is pretty… she beat me in a showdown easily… she doesn't act like the other girls…" Chase commented.

"So how did you figure out she was a girl? Not the showdown?"

"No… not the showdown… I… well, I grabbed her to pull her into hiding… and well," Chase stopped.

"I get what your getting at… it's what I was afraid of. Chase… this is something that will pass… it's… well, I mean… you haven't ever been that close to a girl before,"

"No… but I do like her," Chase said almost inaudibly. "Are you telling me this because I am going to have to say goodbye to her when she eventually goes back to her own time?"

"Yeah… you are… a possibly permanent goodbye," Gaun sighed. "Chase… if you go any further then just friendship, your going to get hurt."

"That must have been what she said when it wouldn't work out…" Chase muttered.

"Something like that… you'll find someone else…" Gaun commented, only to find the boy turning over onto his side and ignoring him. Dojo scurried over and into the younger boys arms, hugging him then scurried away. Guan could only shake his head, knowing that this would be hard for the boy to get over.


	15. By Oneself

Kimiko lay awake in the room that they had provided for her. She was now freer then she was before, but there was no way she would be able to rewrap her chest by herself. But it was nice to be out of the clothes she had been wearing and into something more comfortable to sleep in.

She stared at the ceiling and wondered what the boys would think of what had happened on this journey of hers so far. That was the best word for it was a journey, one to get home. She wondered how this whole mess would come out to play once she had got home. She also wondered a few odd things about why certain people didn't remember her in the future, but then Dojo didn't remember Omi in the future.

Rai was going to be the hardest to tell this about. She would have to leave out the fact that her first kiss went to someone who wasn't him. If he found out that her first kiss went to Chase Young, he wouldn't just kill her, but the fifteen thousand year old. No, Rai would end up dead trying to kill Chase.

Kimiko had to say this was so because the fact that Rai was crushing on her was not something that was hidden for her. She had at times thought about going along with it because he was actually a nice guy and wouldn't make for a bad date. However, he always found some way to mess up his chances of dating her.

Then there was Clay, who would be torn between the fact that Chase hadn't been changed yet and was on their side when it happened, the fact that Chase was in their time on the Heylin side and the fact that Chase was fifteen hundred years older then Kimiko… even though he was her age when he kissed her.

Yes, Clay would defiantly be debating whether or not to kick Chase's but for what happened or to keep Rai from trying to kill Chase. Or another option would be to ignore the whole situation. Clay tended to be honor bound on things, but with this one even she was confused about.

Then there was poor naïve Omi. She knew that if she told him that Chase Young had kissed her, he would spread it to all the other Xiaolin Monks. He would also wonder why Chase Young had kissed her on the cheek, not realizing that it had been on the lips. Then poor Clay would have to explain what Kimiko had meant because Rai would be storming off towards Chase's citadel.

Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at how she thought Omi might act. Especially after the Clay explained it to him. She choked out a giggle as she thought about Omi possibly thinking of that as a way to make it so that he could use it so that Chase could be turned back to the side of Xiaolin. She then gagged, because she didn't want to know really the plans that Omi would naively come up with.

This brought her to Master Fung, whom she knew would quite possibly give her a lecture about certain things, which made her gag even more. She knew that she wouldn't be able to think about boys for quite awhile because she had a feeling that he would be sure to make sure no hanky panky would go on at his temple.

She then thought of Dojo who should have remembered her, and Master Monk Guan, but it didn't seem as if they did. Kimiko glanced through her pictures and burst into giggles. Dojo would, when she showed him these pictures when she got back also be laughing at them. The Dragon would then remember and she would have someone to talk about this with.

She then frowned, knowing that there would be one person not happy with the pictures. That person would be Chase Young, who happened to choose to show no emotion to others. It was a definite that he tended to show no emotion, but she had seen him show emotion and she had to say, this wasn't something he would be happy about.

As much as she also wanted to use it to blackmail him to stop bothering them, she also didn't want to do it. A picture in her mind formed of _Ching_ , the young version of Chase that she had come to know. She actually considered him to be a very good friend of hers, more so then Clay and Rai for some reason. She couldn't say the same for Omi either because the boy was more like a little brother then a friend.

She held up her pictures again and thought about deleting them, but then decided not to and to instead take more pictures of Guan and Chase, not to mention the other two boys… she didn't want to ever forget this. She also had to stifle back a giggle about seeing Rai, Omi and Clay dressed up like girls. She then decided she would also take a picture of herself tomorrow.

**M**

Chase couldn't sleep even though he had Guan near him so he didn't have to fear the dreams that came every night. He also heard the girl giggling to herself through the wall, but eventually, he heard her go to sleep. He sat up, thinking he would go and have that talk with Master Dashi that Gaun told him would be happening. Then maybe he would be able to get to sleep.

He walked softly towards where Master Dashi and Dojo were, hoping to get to go and talk to the older man. He stopped still though when he heard voices. " _So… Dashi, why is it that girl is here?_ "

" _It isn't something that I need to explain to you Dojo… but it won't be something I will be alive to see, unless I travel into the future._ "

" _I don't quite understand… you've reached Dragon state,_ " Dojo's voice muttered. " _Unless you receive a mortal wound, you won't die…_ "

" _Or there is something else…_ " Daishi commented.

" _Like what?_ " Dojo said. " _And why did you not notice what you won't tell me when you've gone to the future?_ "

" _Because it remained discrete whenever I went to the future, underneath my nose…_ "

" _So… why won't you be there in the future?_ " Dojo asked.

" _Don't take this wrong friend, but I have something that in the future is called cancer… I know I'll be alive long enough to take care of Wuya, build my temple and hide the Shen Gong Wu. I could go to the future and get it treated, but… that would change the future I've seen. I need you to take care of all my Dragons… past and future… expesully Chase… he'll take these things hard._ "

" _Why wouldn't he? To him, you and the other Dragons are his family. If you were to die…_ " As Chase heard this, he backed away and knocked over something, causing things to clatter to the ground. He heard Master Dashi moving to see what the matter was, only to find the Dragon gone. He had the Mind Reader Conch and had been passing it back and forth between Dojo.

"It seems a young Dragon has overheard our conversation…" Dashi stared after where Chase had taken off to.

"How… we were using the Mind Reader Conch," Dojo said, shaking his head.

"So… we're talking about a young Dragon who has the ability to read minds Dojo… though that is the one thing he has yet to realize he can do… and the only time he is able to do it has been times that his emotions have spiked…"

"Which is rare in itself..." Dojo muttered. "That kid tends to show no emotion..."


	16. Apologies

Chase woke up early in the morning and went to meditate outside. Dojo was outside taking a nap in the sunshine, snoring loudly and snorting small tuffs of fire. Chase shook his head at the green dragon. "Dojo… if you aren't careful, someone will step on you."

This caused Dojo's eyes to snap open and for him to stretch. "Oh come on… the sun is just rising… it feels so good on my scales."

"Why do you think that I come out here so early," Chase said, taking a deep breath and then releasing it. "Where is Master Dashi?"

"Master Dashi used the Sands of Time to go to the future," Dojo commented.

"He actually went without you Dojo?" the younger boy said.

"Chase… he said something along the lines of going and seeing something that was hidden from him in previous journeys… something from Lian-Li's time," the dragon snorted, cleaning out the shoot from his nostrils.

"You do know that Lian-Li is not her real name," Chase muttered.

"Did you really kiss her?" Dojo suddenly asked. He winced as the boy turned around, thinking that he would hit him or throw something at him. Instead, he saw the boy sit down in front of him.

"Dojo… what is this discussion that Dashi is going to have with me that Gaun told me about?" Chase said, placing a hand on his cheek.

This caused Dojo's eyes to suddenly go wide. "Chase… this isn't a speech that… well, one wants to wait for the person to come to them, not you go to them."

"But Gaun made it seem that it was important,"

This caused Dojo to blink a couple of times. "Well… it is… but Master Dashi will pick the time when it is right to have the discussion with you about all of this… it isn't something you want to rush… like your training."

"Hmm…" Chase muttered, then stood up and went back to doing his stances. He heard a couple of footsteps coming from inside the house and could tell that it was Doan and Toa… they were the only ones who couldn't walk with soft feet. One of them came up and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to swing around and hit the person in the stomach. "What do you want?"

He saw that Doan was the one clutching his stomach while Toa was grinning. "I told you that he would do that!"

"Thanks," Doan gasped out.

"What… do you two want!" Chase snapped.

"We were coming to apologize…" Toa smiled.

"Yeah… Guan's making us…" the other boy pouted.

"Then we overheard you speaking to Dojo about the 'speech' that Dashi is supposed to give you," Toa hummed into Chase's ear. "I can tell you what that is about. When guys kiss girls, they get more and more little bugs on them… these bugs are trouble…"

Chase frowned at this. "Is this why you two aren't so good at what you do."

Toa suddenly slapped the back of Chase's head. "That was so not funny!"

"But you just said that these bugs were trouble…" Chase muttered. "And you like kissing girls."

This statement from the younger boy caused Toa to turn read from anger. Doan however laughed. "Yeah… that's why we're so bad… you wouldn't want to end up like that would you?"

This caused Chase to sit down on the rock and think about the whole situation. Doan and Toa took off, Dojo hurrying after them. "You know as well as I, both of you, that was _not_ the speech that Dashi was going to give him… and there is no such thing as those bugs."

"Believe me…" Toa commented. "If it keeps him from doing something really stupid before Master Dashi can have a talk with him."

"I don't like that grin on your face!" Dojo commented. "Master Dashi finds many things humorous, but…"

"He'll find it historical Dojo!" Doan commented. "For once we've done something right by Ching!"

"Chase!" Dojo snapped. "You're still not supposed to tease the younger one!"

"Oh, you mean Lian-Li?" Toa laughed. "Wait, she's even younger then him! I mean, she's from the future!"

"Oh… so, she's one year old!" Doan laughed.

"Or she's a negative number," Toa laughed harder.

Doan paused. "What's a negative number?"

"You know how you can go below the sea, or into dept with money?" Toa commented.

"Oh… I see!" Doan said, smiling.

**M**

Kimiko got up in the morning and couldn't find Master Dashi, whom she knew to be the person to get her back home. She didn't find anyone inside the household and went out and saw Chase practicing his meditation moves. She went and started to copy his movements, but staying away from him by ten feet. He saw this and made a comment.

"I won't do something dumb like I did yesterday."

"I can't exactly trust you though…" Kimiko sighed.

"I apologize… it won't happen again," the boy refused to look her in the eyes.

Kimiko glared at him. "I can't think that you got over your crush on me that easily!"

"Crush? Why would I crush on you… wouldn't that hurt?" the boy continued to move. However, he found something hitting his head. He snapped at Kimiko. "What was that for!"

"You are so dumb when it comes to the whole girl thing, aren't you?" Kimiko folded her arms around her chest.

"And how am I supposed to know what you mean by that!" Chase snapped.

"How are you… no, I guess you wouldn't," Kimiko sighed. "To crush on someone doesn't mean to physically crush them, but a term that means that one is taking a liking to someone that is possible dating."

"Dating…" Chase murmured.

"Alright… you're almost as naïve as the Dragon of Water from my time…" Kimiko was interrupted.

"The Dragon of Water… Doan, is naïve right now,"

"Anyways… dating is a word from my time that is kind of like courting someone," Kimiko continued. "You court someone when you like them and they might possibly be marriage potential."

"Oh…" the boy screwed up his face. "Well… you don't have to worry about that… Toa told me that you're not supposed to kiss girls because of bugs ones get."

This caused Kimiko to fall over laughing. Chase shook his head at her. "What exactly is so funny?"

"You actually believe in cooties?" Kimiko laughed.

"Cooties?"

"Those fake bugs Toa told you about," Kimiko laughed. "That's what we call them from my time frame."

"I see… so they were… as Dashi says with a modern term he likes to use, pulling my leg," Chase frowned.

"Hold on… Dashi knows future sayings?" Kimiko asked. "That means he has the Sands of Time and he can get me back."

"But the Sands of Time might not be how you get back…" Dojo commented as he crawled back.

"I don't understand…" Kimiko startled. "I really want to go home."

"Why can't you stay with us?" Chase muttered, not looking at either of the two. "You're nice… and my age too…"

"Because that would change the future so she wouldn't exist!" Dojo's statement caused the boy to turn pale. "Which was the reason that Master Dashi went into the future… he needed to ask someone exactly how you got home… if it's not the Sands of Time, he won't use it. I don't know who though he is going to talk too."

"Well, there's Dojo, Master Monk Gaun…" Kimiko commented.

"I have a foggy memory… every one knows that," Dojo muttered.

"Master Monk Gaun!" Chase commented, his eyes going wide. "What about…"

"I don't want to talk about the future," Kimiko commented, turning her back on him.

"I thought you were my friend!" the boy snapped.

"And if I tell you, the future changed!" Kimiko snapped.

"And you might never exist…" the boy suddenly looked at the ground. "I really like you…"

"Yes… as girlfriend material…" Kimiko muttered. "Look… I have an interest in a guy from my time… he's the Dragon of the Wind."

"Please tell me he isn't stuck up like Tao,"

"Please… he's arrogant at times, but then he's a typical boy. He is nothing like Tao,"

"I'm glad… Lian-Li… can you promise me something… and I promise it to you?" the boy was again looking at the ground.

"What kind of promise?"

"That… that we'll always be friends and look out for each other?"

"I'm a girl… remember,"

"Yeah… but you aren't bad at fighting… though you have a ways to go still… " Chase suddenly ducked something flying at his head. "Hey… I don't know how far you've trained in the future! I just know you have Wudai rank. I can't really say how good you are… I mean… you did beat me on a fluke… so…"

"Shut up," Kimiko muttered.

Chase suddenly bowed. "I'm sorry…"

" _I don't mind being friends forever, or looking out for each other, but if I make this promise to you, you have to promise me that if one of us changes that we don't use it against the other person and that if we do change we still keep our promise…"_

Chase startled, coming up quick from hearing her speak in Japanese. Not realizing that Kimiko had carefully word what she had said bowed again. " _I make this promise to you._ "

" _And I make it back_ ," Kimiko bowed to him too, knowing that the one thing that Chase kept after drinking the soup was his honor… and he honored all his promises.


	17. New Wu

Dashi returned at noon and called forth his four pupils and his extra student to sit at the table. He pulled out two items and set them on the table. One was a blue stone that looked quite familiar to Kimiko, being the Dashi Bunny and the other that looked to be a silver version of the Golden Tiger Claws. He then set out the Reversing Mirror near them. "These two items are new Shen Gong Wu and an old one. This is the Dashi Bunny, the Silver Lion Claws and Reversing Mirror."

"What do the new Wu do?" Toa asked, looking skeptically at the Silver Lion Claws.

"I am for once not going to tell you," the man smiled, mischief in his eyes.

"What… that isn't fare!" Doan nearly sobbed. "We can't tell which item to pick from as we don't know if it matches our elements!"

"Well, Ching won't ever know if it matches his element," Toa commented.

"Hey!"

"You will call Chase by his real name," Dashi said, narrowing his eyes. "I have reasons for doing it this way. Ladies first… which would you pick to use?"

Kimiko glanced at them. The only new thing to her was the Silver Lion Claws, so she pointed at them and was surprised as the boys went pale. She moved her finger to the reversing mirror and saw that Tao and Doan turned pale, so she moved her finger to the Dashi Bunny. "This one."

One by one, the boys picked the one she had. Dashi had regained the mischievous look in his eyes. "Is it that all four of you have a crush on our young lady… or is there something more to this?"

None of the boys answered, though Dashi continued to smile. "We'll have our usual Showdown for practice. Would you like to participate or watch?"

Kimiko fingered her camera in her pocket and frowned. This would be a good chance to get pictures of all four of the boys, Master Dashi and young Dojo. "No… I'll watch."

"Here is the Showdown. You will have to chase a bunny… the first to capture it wins," the man then nodded for the boys to step outside of the household into the yard. He set the bunny down on the ground and all four boys touched it simultaneously.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they yelled and the yard changed into a huge maze, on top of which Kimiko and Master Dashi was standing. He watched as she began to take pictures of what the boys were doing.

"Might I ask why Toa and Doan were so on our case for the Showdown we had earlier, but not now?"

"That would be because we try to keep this secret from normal people, but the fact is… if they find out, it doesn't really matter… expesully since they have to still do their training.

It was then that the bunny suddenly appeared and Kimiko had to stifle her laughter. The bunny was pink, marched forward on two feet, wore sunglasses and beat a drum. All four boys stared at the bunny, their eyebrows going up. Chase looked up at Master Dashi. "Is this another one of the crazy things you've thought up?"

"Ahh… one might say that!" Dashi smiled. "Of course… the bunny is considered a mascot… an iconic image for something in the future."

"Iconic image…" Doan muttered. "Could we have a mascot?"

"Yeah… our mascots baby Ching!" Tao laughed, only to be yelled at by both Dashi and Chase.

"Our mascot is Dojo," Gaun commented. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah… well, this one should be easy," Tao commented.

"I think it's going to take you guys awhile," Kimiko yelled. "That's the energizer bunny! It just keeps going and going and going and…"

"We get the point Lian-Li," Chase laughed. He watched as Tao and Doan dived for it, but it hurried away, disappearing. The boys then quickly disappeared into the maze.

Dashi smiled after them and said in a voice so that only the girl could hear. "You are right about it going to take awhile Kimiko."

Kimiko's jaw dropped. "You know my name?"

"Well, yes… I traveled to the future to find out more about you… and how to get you back to the future. Of course… finding out your name required me to talk to more then just the person I went to talk to, but I needed to see some things…"

"So the Sands of Time…"

"Aren't how I'm supposed to get you home…" the man said.

"Then how?" Kimiko asked.

"It involves how you got here… which means getting the details cleared up from the boys… even though I already know from the person I went to talk too."

"But that means that the person had to have been Master Monk Gaun or Chase Young… Tao and Doan aren't in the future…"

"I know they aren't… but they might end up being there… who knows. I was also right about who to pick to go ask questions of,"

"Master Monk Gaun," Kimiko sighed.

"Perhaps… or perhaps not…" they watched as three of the boys, the older ones, were hunting the bunny down, however, Chase sat down and began to meditate.

"Oh, come on Chase…" Doan said shaking his head. "You won't catch the thing that way."

"Or he will." Gaun laughed. "I understand his idea… but it is too much fun chasing the rabbit."

"When I _CATCH_ that pink, fluffy rabbit, I am going to tear its tail, nose and ears out!" Tao yelled in frustration. It was then that the rabbit sped by, knocking over the boy. It rushed past Chase as it was sitting and he reached out and grabbed it, but Gaun grabbed it at the same time.

Kimiko watched as Dashi slapped his head. "Why is it always ties with those two unless it is something that one has to be better then the other at? And even then it tends to end in a draw."

Kimiko watched as the Showdown ended and she saw the two boys both holding onto the Shen Gong Wu. Tao and Doan were both pouting. Gaun smiled at the two of them. "So… what is it that this Shen Gong Wu does?"

"It turns you into electricity!' Kimiko suddenly beamed. "You can shoot into electrical outlets and bust up robots real good!"

"What's… a robot?" Chase asked confusion in his voice.

"It's kind of like the transportation Wu," Dashi said, "Except they stay and are hand built, no magic involved."

"Sure…" Tao muttered.

Chase was suddenly glancing around, not to sure about his surroundings. "Dashi… something's not right."

"No… I sense it too…" Dashi said. "I wonder if it's going to snow."

"What?" Tao said. "It's the summer time!"

"That's not what…" Chase muttered. Gaun shook his head.

"We had best get inside before it starts snowing Chase," the boy smiled at the younger boy. He then whispered into Chase's ear so that Kimiko could also hear. "I sense it too, but the thing is… one has to be very careful… so we're making what ever it is think that we are going inside."


	18. Wuya

For the young Dragon's inside who had finally settled down to sleep. Dashi had his eyes closed and was sitting up in the room that was his. He had some suspicions of who it was that had come to spy on them. However, he hadn't wanted to worry the young ones in his charge. He had no clue what she had in mind, but he had the feeling that she had a drastic plan, not what she wanted this time.

He heard the soft pattering of feet outside his door and frowned. These footsteps were not of one of the children who were his Dragons, nor was it the girl Kimiko's footsteps. However, they weren't the footsteps of the person he had felt spying on them, or figured to be spying on them. He frowned at this and wondered who this person was and carefully got up.

He opened the door and saw one of the wealthy girls from the village walking down the corridor, heading to where they were keeping the Wu. He narrowed his eyes at this and saw Kimiko stick her head out of the room she had been given, along with Chase and Gaun. Dashi sighed and shook his head, knowing his plan to take care of it without them knowing wasn't going to work.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked. "I was having problems sleeping when I heard footsteps."

"Nothing…" Dashi commented thinking to himself that to let them be children when possible was sometimes a good thing, sometimes a bad thing.

"No… that's the girl who was… was… what exactly is the word for what she was going," Chase muttered.

"Flirting with you… hitting on you… propositioning you with a marriage proposal," Kimiko muttered.

"That is the word for it," the boy groaned. "Why is she going after our Wu! I mean… oh."

"What does oh mean Chase?" the older boy asked.

"Kimiko and I had a showdown over the Reversing Mirror…" Chase muttered figuring he would be in trouble. "She thought that the mirror was supposed to be a gift for her… which wasn't so… she was obnoxious."

"She should have heard us talking!" Kimiko commented.

"Lian-Li… let's take care of this… I mean… it is likely our fault," Chase commented.

Kimiko nodded her head and they hurried after the girl. Dashi shook his head at them. "This isn't about whose fault this is…"

"Why do I have the feeling this has nothing to do with what they did?" the eldest boy asked.

Kimiko and Chase walked up to the girl and saw the girl picking up certain Shen Gong Wu. None of them were the reversing mirror, but the two followed her as she went through an opening in the wall that was not a door. They could hear behind them Gaun and Dashi catching up but didn't stick around.

They followed the girl down the path away from the place that was their home and found themselves leaving the village and heading into the mountains. Kimiko frowned at this as soon as they lost site of the girl as she disappeared around the path. They had also had lost Dashi and Gaun, who were following behind them somewhere.

"Something isn't right… I am quite sure that one wouldn't come out this way from the village unless they needed to." Kimiko commented, narrowing her eyes.

"I…" Chase started, only to have someone speak up behind them.

"Surprised to see me?" both turned to see a woman with a painted face grinning at them. "Looks like I got two prizes instead of one.

"Wuya!" both gasped.

**M**

_Earlier that night, Wuya had been watching them disappear into their showdown. She knew that Dashi's Shen Gong Wu made for great weapons to use against other people, a great bonus to her Heylin magic. She licked her tongue in greed, wanting the new one that they were battling over._

_Dashi was to cautious though for her to go in herself, so she had to do something… which came to her when she found a young girl sneaking around. "What are you doing?"_

" _De… de… demon!" the girl stammered out._

" _Demon! Close enough… as I am your worst nightmare!" the lady cackled. She then held out a Shen Gong Wu she had stolen earlier. "Listen to me! I want you to retrieve something for me and bring it to a certain location in the mountains."_

**M**

Wuya fingered here chin, then moved quicker then the two expected, knocking them to the ground. The one boy she recognized was not moving like he usually did. His mind seemed to be focused more on keeping his companion safe then anything else, though it seemed quite well that the other boy could take care of themselves.

Of course, Wuya didn't know that Kimiko was really a girl. She did know that the person she saw looked to be the age of the other one, which meant that he likely wanted to keep his new found friend. She smiled at this and knew what move to make. She quickly moved in-between the two, startling the one she knew and made the other angry. She then brought her hands back to make contact with the back of their heads, knocking them out.

Chase gasped out in pain and crumbled to the ground. Kimiko fell on top of them and Wuya used her magic to move them into her secret base grinning about her luck.


	19. Electrocute

Chase and Kimiko were out cold and in a prisoner area with the village girl that Wuya had used to get the Shen Gong Wu that she wanted. The bars were made of stone, which seemed to be Wuya's element. Chase was the first to come to, his head hurting from the hit to the back of the head and from the fact that the village girl was sobbing very hard.

"What ever is the matter with you?" the boy asked. This caused the girl to stop crying and to look at him, an odd look on her face.

"Oh… you're awake… I thought you would never wake up. Now you can rescue me and get me away from that demon woman," the girl eyes teared up.

"What demon woman… you mean Wuya?" Kimiko glared as she sat up. She glared at the girl.

"She… has a name!" the village girl gasped.

"Everything has a name, even if that name is unknown… words of wisdom from Master Dashi himself," Chase commented.

"But… how do you know her name?" the girl asked.

"Let's just say… my small little band of friends are probably going to be leaving soon… she follows us around and makes it so that we can't stay anywhere long," Chase sighed.

"My father… if you rescue me will treat all of you like heroes," came the mummer.

"I don't care about being treated like a hero. I just wanted to be treated like an equal," Chase muttered. "I don't care about what ever titles or gratitudes your father can or will bestow on me!"

"You're not going to rescue me," came the sob.

"Of course we are… but not because Chase likes you or wants something out of it… but because it is the right thing to do," Kimiko shook her head at the girl.

Chase raised his eyebrows then whispered into Kimiko's ear. "What if I don't _want_ to rescue her? She's annoying!"

"What would master Dashi say about that?" the girl grinned ear to ear at him and he backed down, scowling as he did so.

"Anyways… how are we to escape?" the girl's face was tear streaked.

"Well… since we're obviously not going to be around this area much longer…" Kimiko started, then aimed her hands. "Fire!"

The girl's eyes went wide as the earth crumbled. Chase however narrowed his eyes. "For some reason… this is way too easy… way, way to easy…"

**M**

Gaun and Dashi had quickly found the trail thanks to Dojo's delicate and very accurate sence of smell. Thus they travled towards the place where the two munks had headed after the girl. Dashi frowned as he came to the spot where they had been basically ambushed. "This isn't good… Wuya has both of them and the village girl."

"First, how do you know that it is Wuya, second… Chase is tough and wouldn't easily be caught,"

"Gaun… have you forgotten the little factor that has happened to come into our lives recently that has become to the youngest of you Dragons… a distraction…" the Master Dragon sighed.

"You mean Lian-Li?" the boy pondered. "I've never seen him like that before."

"Think of it this way… he's never had the chance to really act like a young man… he's focused on his training fully… then right into his training is thrust a girl… at least this shouldn't distract him when he gets older… from what the girl tells me…"

"All right… please tell me that the girl isn't some ancestor of his… because then that would be really freaky!" Gaun saw the Master Dragon give him a look saying this wasn't so.

**M**

Chase moved against the wall and led the two girls out of the cavern. It was then that he heard a tut-tutting and he turned in the direction of Wuya. He grumbled, "I knew it was to easy."

"As you should have realized…" the hag clicked her tounge. "My you are a fisty one… I wonder which one you would protect… your new friend… or the girl. It's always been known to me… your rather slow at certain things."

"Ching isn't dumb…" Kimiko muttered. "You are hag."

"Dashi Bunny!" Wuya changed into lightning and launched at Kimiko. Kimiko was going to push herself and the other girl out of the way when she heard a noise from in front of her of pain. She then watched as Chase crumbled to the ground.

"Chase… you idiot!" Kimiko snapped, just as Dashi and Gaun came in. Dashi grabbed Wuya's wrist as she changed back and forced her to drop the Wu.

"I highly suggest you leave now… this is one of the times I am _not_ in a humerous mood…" Dashi growled. The woman packed away and quickly disappeared. Dashi hurried over to where Chase and Kimiko were. He opened his mouth to say something, when the girl wailed.

"He's dead," came the sob.

"No…" Kimiko glanced at her hands. "If he was dead, I would disappear… I'm quite sure of it…"

"Lian-Li… he isn't breathing!" Gaun spoke out. He watched as Kimiko bent her head down to listen to the boys chest rise and fall and heard nothing. She then felt his neck for a pulse. "What are you doing!?"

"Good thing my father made me take first aid and I know CPR," Kimiko muttered. She placed her two small hands on Chase's chest and pushed, hard. She heard the sound of his ribs moving in a way that told her she was putting enough force on it. After a few seconds, she opened his mouth and breathed air into his lungs. She reapeated the steps a few times and then suddenly Chase took in a breath of air on his own.

"Thank you child," Master Dashi smiled at her and scooped Chase into his arms.

"Why didn't she recognize me… the old hag… the stupid ghost…" Kimiko muttered.

"We need to get back to the place of our living," Gaun placed a hand on each girls shoulder, the village girl still sobbing steadily.


	20. Mirror

The first thing that Chase felt when he got in front of the blast meant for his friend was that his whole body at first felt like it had gone completely numb and he basically blacked out. He then felt the pain cursing through his body and wasn't happy about the fact that he couldn't move or wake up. He also realized that he wasn't breathing and couldn't feel his own heart beat in his chest.

That was when it came down hard and hurt almost as much as the other pain in his body, a think pressing on his chest in a steady rhythm, then he felt something come to his mouth and push air into his lungs. After a few minutes his heart restarted and he took in a breath of his own and lost consciousness.

When he came to, he found that his chest and whole body hurt. Master Dashi sat near by where he lay and smiled seeing that the boy was awake. "You gave us a nasty scare Chase…"

"What do you mean?" Chase tried to sit up.

"You almost died with that electricity running through your body, that's what," the Master Dragon helped the boy into a sitting position. "I imagine that your body feels like you've been hit by Dojo trying to make a crash landing."

"That it does," the boy groaned. He found Dashi helping him up to his feet and helping him into another room, more of a place outside that was incased with blankets all around. The man pulled them to the side and revealed a wooden tub and a small bucket of water. The tub was set up above a fire. "I have the feeling you'll want to get rid of some of that pain…"

Chase's eyes went wide and then he smiled. "Arigato sensei…"

"I had a feeling that you would appreciate one of your mother's home countries traditions."

Chase suddenly frowned. "Why exactly are you doing this for me?"

"I need you to stop and think about things… what could have happened to you, why you push so hard for your training, Lian-Li and the fact she is going to have to go home…" Dashi commented. "And lastly… this is more then your body has handled before and it needs to recuperate… this is one of the best ways to do so."

"I see…" Chase muttered as he leaned against the edge. Master Dashi left him to his own devices and the boy pulled off his underclothing as the rest had been stripped away earlier to make him more comfortable. He then dumped the bucket of water over his head and then climbed into the tub, the wooden plank that was floating on top sinking as well as him into the nice, hot water.

He thought for a bit then sighed. "She does have to go back, doesn't she?"

"Of course she does," came Lian-Li's voice from the other side of the cloth.

"You wouldn't have suggested this to him, did you? I mean… I didn't think he knew anything about my mother's traditions…"

"I figured it was your mother that was from Japan. What was the problem between your father and mother?"

"Her feet were too big," Chase muttered. "That still didn't answer my question."

"He knows quite a bit actually… but it was Dojo's idea…"

"Typical," Chase groaned. "Leave it to that dragon to think of some way that is towards goofing off."

"Come on… having fun every once in a while is a good thing, no?" Kimiko asked the boy. "Or are you too focused on the perfection of your studies?"

Chase at first didn't comment, and then spoke up. "You think I focus too much on my studies?"

"I do… you don't take time to have fun," Kimiko commented.

"I have fun with Gaun and you," the boy commented.

"With Gaun it is a match at your studies… with me… you know I have to go home eventually… I can't stay… if I did… I would change the future so that I don't exist," Kimiko muttered.

"Can we at least promise to always be friends," Chase asked.

Kimiko paused at first, and then carefully choose her words. "We can be friends… with the understanding that friends don't put up with their friends doing things they really shouldn't do. I promise that."

Chase blinked a couple of times. The girl had been very careful as to how she worded what she did. "I promise that. Always be friends… and look out for each other… even if it means turning their back on the other."

"Thank you," the girl sighed, seeming happy with his promise. Of course, Kimiko had the idea that Chase would not recognize her in the future.

"Lian-Li… how did you find the mirror?" Chase then asked.

"I found it in the field near where you used the Silver Lion claws… why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" though Chase found himself biting his lip. When he had soaked for quite some time, he dressed and went to see Master Dashi.

"Hello child. How are you?" Dashi smiled.

"I have a confession to make… I used the Silver Lion Claws," the boy muttered, not looking at Dashi's face.

"I see. Now why would my pupil who doesn't like to cause trouble do something like that?" Dashi asked.

"Two people dared me… I shall not name them," Chase stated.

"I can guess who… now, why is it that the Shen Gong Wu did the opposite of what it was supposed to and brought Lian-Li here… as we shall call her,"

"I think they used the Reversing Mirror on the Shen Gong Wu to prank me," Chase was still looking at the ground.

"Then it seems the whole mess will soon be resolved… at least for the time being," the man sighed.

"What do you mean for the time being?"

"Lian-Li will have to deal with things that happen in her timeframe, no?" Dashi smiled.


	21. Nit Wits

Dashi summoned both Tao and Doan to speak with him. They knew from the serious look on the man's face that he had something important to say to the two boys. They sat on the mats in front of the Master Dragon. He folded his arms and gave them a very stern look. "Can you guess what this is about?"

"How should we know… we haven't a clue what happened last night," Tao muttered.

"How did you know that something happened last night?" the man asked.

"Well… there was noise when you guys came back," Doan then added. "Plus, Ching slept in this morning… which I found rather odd. Is he alright?"

This caused Tao to elbow the other boy in the ribs and muttered so that the other boy could hear. "Do we really care if _he_ gets hurt?"

"I heard that…" Dashi sighed. "Why is it that you feel the need to treat Chase differently and like he is not a person?"

"I know for a fact that he is half breed… why else should I have to have a problem with him. How did he…" the boy started, but found himself interrupted by Dashi.

"That is not a reason for you to do that and as one of my students I actually expect better from you," Dashi couldn't get the boy to look him in the face. "I might as well get to what this was about. I know for a fact that you two dared Chase to take one of the Shen Gong Wu and use it. When he used it, you used the reversing mirror on it."

"So? Why did he have to go and tattle," Tao sniped, but as he glanced up, he found himself looking back down.

"I prefer to take a more of a joking attitude with you boys, but this is serious. Chase told me because the Silver Lion Claws need to be returned to normal. That is also how we will return our friend from the future back to the future,"

"Lian-Li is going back?" Doan suddenly asked.

"I am sure that the only one who will miss her will be Chase… though admittedly it made him actually seem to lesson that flat personality of his," Tao commented.

Dashi frowned at them. "I want you two to think about what you two have said and done. I am going to send Gaun in to give you lessons and I expect him not to go easy on you."

Dashi then stood up and left the room, his face saying that he wasn't happy about all of this. Doan suddenly spoke up. "We need to fix this… it is our fault that this happened."

"It's Ching's fault. He said, she said, he said…" Tao muttered.

"No… it's our fault. Some really bad things happened this time. I overheard Dojo talking to Gaun today… apparently something really bad happened today and… I think Chase almost died," Doan's face read that he was not happy about the situation.

"So… what is the big deal if he did… why didn't you call him Ching," Tao glanced at the ceiling.

"Even you have to admit that without him it wouldn't be the same. Plus… I would _hate_ to see him on the _other_ side," Doan was frowning deeply.

"Whatever… do you actually think that we could fix this whole problem?" Tao had a twinkle of mischievous in his eyes.

"That Shen Gong Wu is scary!" Doan muttered.

"I want to see what it does if it isn't reversed," Tao smiled.

"You are trouble, trouble, trouble!" However, Doan followed the other boy over to where the Shen Gong Wu were kept. Tao shuffled through the shelves and found the two. He then walked over and stated the name of the mirror on the Shen Gong Wu. He then put it on his hand. Doan continued to frown. "Tao… I really don't think this is a good idea… we were told to think about our actions, not let our thoughts take action…"

"Silver Lion Claws!" Tao shouted. Doan blinked as the portal suddenly opened up next to him.

"Tao!"

"What are you two doing!" Gaun came into the room and grabbed the Wu off of Tao's hand. It was then that Tao backed up towards Doan, not realizing what he was doing.

"We weren't doing anything," Tao muttered.

"Yes… you were!" Gaun narrowed his eyes. "I am going to go see Dashi to see how you close this portal."

"I told him not to!" Doan muttered.

"You!" Tao swung around to grab Doan. The problem was, as he grabbed the boy, Doan stepped right into the portal.

"You idiots!" Guan's eyes were somewhat wide from the shock as the two disappeared into the portal. He frowned at the two, then stormed off to find Dashi.


	22. Goodbyes

Kimiko knew very well that her time in the past was coming to an end… Dashi had told her to be prepared. She glanced through her purse to see what items she actually had in them. All of them were feminine necessities and none of them the necessities that she would need for fighting. She had to be happy with the fact that she had a change of clothes with her.

This made Kimiko laugh at the irony of the whole situation. Had it not been the comment as they had left the temple that there had been no time for her to go and change clothes, or the idea that was what she had wanted to go after, she wouldn't be without her Wudai Weapon. But then, possibly that had been for the best.

"Master Dashi says only he and Dojo shall follow you to the place that he will take you to go home," came a voice outside of the room she was in.

This caused Kimiko to quickly stuff her clothes into her bag along with her other things then walked to the door. "It is rude to pry into a girl's private matters."

"Talking about you leaving is prying into your private matters?" confusion was evident on the boy's face.

"I was messing with girl matters in my room," Kimiko commented, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am supposed to understand what that means?" he asked. "Or is this something I don't want to understand what it means?"

"Yes and no," Kimiko sighed. " _I figured Chase would get a lot more things then he does._ "

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he asked, causing her to blink all of a sudden.

"What does what mean? I can't believe you're still confused." Kimiko's face read that she was the one becoming confused.

"The… never mind, none of it matters, does it?" came his reply.

"What do you mean by none of it matters?!" Kimiko's cheeks were beginning to puff out in anger. "When ever I will have the picture of Ching kissing me, I'll imagine Chase kissing me. What if I didn't _want_ you to be my first kiss?"

"I said I was sorry… and this thing about Chase and Ching… we're the same person, so what exactly is the problem?" The boy was missing the crucial point of the problem, but then he wasn't privy to certain things like Kimiko was.

Kimiko, not quite clicking that this was the case continued. "That is the problem."

"Oh… so, what you want me to do about this little problem of yours, try and fix it?" he snapped in irritation, glaring at her as he did so.

"As if you could possibly fix is. I have without a doubt that you can't."

"I bet I can," he snapped again. Kimiko suddenly found herself being kissed by him again, this time with the boy being surer of himself, not to mention that he was irritated with her round about way of saying things.

"What was that for?" Kimiko pulled away, anger in her eyes. She waited for his response before she decided to slap him or not.

"You said that by kissing Ching, you couldn't help imagining me kissing you. We're the same person!" and with that he turned and stormed off.

"Chase you know… was trying to say goodbye to you," Gaun came up shaking his head at her.

"He misunderstood what I was getting at," Kimiko steamed.

"Lian-Li… I couldn't help thinking the same as he did, except I figured your words might be… a bit cryptic,"

"Cryptic?"

"You know things that we don't… so your perception of things is defiantly going to be different then ours," Gaun sighed. "Anyways… Dashi says to change and to meet him outside. He and Dojo will take you where they will send you home."

"What about Chase?"

"Don't worry… I'll work on calming him down, understand he's more of mad that you're leaving then anything else… he's never been good at socializing and expressing himself outwardly,"

**M**

Dashi was finding himself very sad that the young Fire Dragon was leaving; however, he knew it was for the best. He got a great satisfaction from her being there and a great laugh at her new outfit, though he hadn't gotten to see the previous one, though he had the feeling it was just as wacky… the best way to describe it.

"Goodbye Master Dashi," Kimiko bowed to him.

"Goodbye Kimiko," he grinned mischievously, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"I think you and Chase would have made a good couple," Dojo suddenly commented. This statement from the Dragon caused the one eye of each Kimiko and Dashi to twitch, both knowing the truth of the matter.

"Dojo!" Kimiko stepped on his tail and hit him hard on the head. "Remind me to do this again double punishment."

"You can't come back to our time," Dojo moaned, blowing on his tail. "Dashi is going to destroy the Silver Lion claws."

"So that's why the location is a volcano," Kimiko breathed out a sigh. "When I go through, you are going to toss them in."

"Of course," Dashi bowed his head. "The Wu is to unpredictable even for me… oh, and I have an idea for your Wudai weapon in the future."

"But you never saw it…"

"I get more inspiration that way. Silver Lion Claws," a portal formed and Kimiko stepped through, the portal closing behind her. Then Dashi removed the Wu and tossed it into the volcano where it sunk down and disappeared.


	23. Jack's to Blame

When Kimiko had disappeared through the portal, who were the other Xiaolin monks to blame except one Jack Spicer? He was the one who had created that obnoxious gun in the first place. The gun was seemingly was yet another one of Jack's haywire inventions with no true use or purpose except to annoy people and cause problems.

Of course, Jack had won the Showdown completely by fluke, so he had taken off using his heliopad, not to mention leaving as he cackled with glee in that obnoxious way that he did. He even commented on how he was the ultimate evil having beaten Chase and Hannibal Roy Bean in a previous showdown and now the monks and Katnappe.

"But it was Kimiko… not Jack," Omi pushed his lips together in annoyance.

"Omi… Jack doesn't know that, remember?" Rai shook his head.

"Oh…" Omi sighed. "How are we to explain this to Master Fung that Kimiko has disappeared?"

"We don't," Rai started, "At least not yet. We're going to try to handle this without help first and see if we can do it on our own. Then well tell him."

"Something about the Silver Lion Claws," Dojo muttered. "Around the time we had to destroy them…"

"What about it partner?"

Dojo pulled out his small book and glasses. "My memo says 'Ching & Lian-Li… cute couple.' It just doesn't jog my memory… but it should have… or so I thought…"

"Any thing else?" Omi asked.

"Ahh… yes. Master Dashi says that this should be a good mind jogger too… too remind Lian-Li to punish me again for something I said to her… though I can't remember what I said to her or who she is… no… it deals with Ching… who's good grief… who was Ching… I can't remember who any of these people were,"

"Some mind jogger," Rai rolled his eyes. "What we need is a plan of action. Of course, typically with Jack… none is needed."

"Jack" Clay rubbed the back of his head.

"See… Jack's invention was involved, thus Jack is to blame for this trouble," Omi commented trying his best to seem wise about the whole situation.

"Well, that makes complete sense," Dojo put his notebook and glasses back. "It also makes more sense then what I wrote."

"But isn't the Silber Lion Claw's important?" Clay asked.

"Let's see… it said also that the Silver Lion Claws malfunctioned on Ching… I am guessing that is why they were destroyed… they were too unpredictable,"

"Who's Ching?" Omi asked.

"I told you Omi, I don't rightly remember," Dojo sighed. "Let's head to Jack's place and hope that we can find Kimiko."


	24. Love Rai

Jack arrived back at his lair with his new toy which he had determined useless and his new Wu, though what the Wu was for he had no clue at all. He went and sat down in his chair, only to feel something underneath him that was squishy and something sharp in his back.

"It isn't nice to sit on your guests," Katnappe purred.

"What are you doing here?" Jack jumped up on the table to get away from her, scooting back on his bottom and knocking things off.

"I want to play with your new toy," Katnappe sighed trying to snatch at the love ray.

"Hold on… it doesn't worked, Ash…ley," Jack muttered in a mocking tone.

"What do you mean?" Katnappe raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was supposed to prove that Kimiko was my soul mate," Jack's lip trembled.

"What if what it was asked to prove couldn't be proved," Katnappe flexed her claws.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack snapped.

"Let's say that Kimiko is not your soul mate and that the reason that she went through the portal is because her soul mate was through the portal?" Katnappe spun herself around in the chair.

"No way! It doesn't work," Jack snapped again.

"If I shoot that thing at Raimundo and… well… depending on what happens… it will prove whether it works or not," Katnappe smiled.

"What… do you have a crush on that jerk, Ash…ley," Jack sniped, a grin on his face.

"Only if he's my soul mate, then I get to make his life a living hell,"

"Fine, knock yourself out," Jack handed her the love ray. He then put the pure orb on his desk.

"Thank you," the purring reply came. It was just then that the huge door to Jack's lab crashed open.

"All right Jack. We want answers to where Kimiko is," Raimundo shouted.

"Just a minute… where did Wuya go," Jack asked the cat costumed girl.

"Hello, we're trying to have a battle here," came the southern drawl.

"Well, time to determine if this works or not," the girl suddenly pointed the gun at Rai and pulled the trigger, only to have him go flying backwards into nothing. "Psaw… it doesn't work."

"Told you," Jack's tone was very negative.

"So… it opens up portals on only the first time?" Omi's eyes were wide.

"Dufuss… it was a love ray. No portals."

"Hey… I got a great trick to play on Wuya… Jack… never mind, you're busy," Katnappe scattered off then.

"Jack… what have you done to Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"I wish I knew… wait!" as the boys started to pounce on him. "I haven't a clue what happened to her, I wish I did… because that was just freaky even for me,"

"Dead end," Raimundo groaned, to which the other two unhappily nodded their heads.


	25. A Visit from Dashi

Outside of the giant teeth of Chase Young's citadel appeared master Dashi. Typically he remained humorous in his attitude, but this was one of those times that being humorous was not a good thing and taking a more serious out look on things was needed. Of course, when a certain someone was growing up that a more serious approach tended to be needed.

Dashi let out a sigh and walked straight into the place, not in the least bit worried. He knew that common sense was something this former student of his had and thus the Heylin warrior wouldn't attack him. Of course, he had hopes that another reason other then the common sense one would be there.

The young man was sitting up where his throne was which made the bile rise in his throat as this was defiantly a different person from the one from which was from his time frame. The eyes blinked open and confirmed that the former Dragon had indeed drunk the soup.

"What are you doing here Dashi?" came the growling response. "Perhaps you are here to destroy me and that's why you haven't bothered with me in the past?"

"To destroy you? Dragon, I am not here to destroy you… you know that everyone of…"

"Shut up," came the dark tone. Chase stepped down the stairs and came to stand right in front of Dashi. "Don't say that all of your Dragons are like your children. In case, you haven't caught on yet… I am not a Xiaolin Dragon any more."

"This will never change what you were… once a Xiaolin Dragon, all ways will be one,"

"I am to buy into this? This is only to try to convince me to change sides again. You know how stubborn I am Dashi… it isn't going to work, so why are you even trying that play on me?"

"Did you really change sides, or did you just become both?"

"Dashi… drinking the soup is equivalent of selling one's soul. One become a beast and can't ever switch sides… the change is permanent… you should know this,"

"If you know this, they why did you assume I was trying to change your side back?" Dashi watched as Chase opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it. "Plus… how is it that you have not attacked me yet?"

A smirk came on Chase's face. "There you go again Dashi. I do not attack you because I care at all for you, but because I am not dumb enough to screw up the timeline like one of your precious monks did and almost retained that way."

"You we're willing to mess up the timeline so Lian-Li could stay."

"A frown came across the other's face. "Why'd you have to bring her up? Of all people, it's irrelevant anyways. It isn't as if I'll ever see her again."

"Actually, it's because of her that I'm here Chase. Have you really thrown away all feeling for her… or is there something deep down still lingering?"

"Don't be dumb… I don't care about anyone anymore… and you need not worry about her as I said… I am unlikely to see her again."

"And are you sure that you won't get to see her again? That second kiss of yours… did you ever take into consideration what she meant before then?"

Chase blinked a couple of times. "So… she was referring to myself before I changed sides and myself afterwards. If that's the case, it's no wonder she didn't want… anyways… that is another matter all together."

"Is it? Your probably only a couple of years older then that time when you drank the soup."

"What of it… I'm still very old. I doubt with her knowing all of this she'll even bother coming to find me. So don't worry about me soiling her to the Heylin side,"

"Have you become callous?"

"Callous… you're one to talk," Chase laughed and narrowed his eyes. "As I recall, you left some important information from your precious so called students."

"And what would this information be?"

"Don't be stupid… I overheard the conversation between you and Dojo, the stupid dragon,"

"You could have overheard many conversations under my tutelage,"

"The one while Lian-Li was there that had nothing to do with sending her back,"

"Ahh… the one about me dying,"

"Of course that one Dashi,"

"Do you wish to speak about it now?"

Chase crossed his arms. "It's rather late for that, no?"

"Perhaps it is. Back to the subject of Lian-Li… do you actually think you'll recognize her?"

"I don't care if I recognize her or not," Chase commented.

"Which explains a lot. I'll be leaving now,"

"This doesn't explain why you're here,"

"The only thing I'll say is… you'll eventually understand."

Chase glared after him, not happy at all that he had came.


	26. Back

Katnappe could not help but chuckle with glee as her prank formulated and tossed about inside her head. To pull off this prank would be one of her crowning achievements, one that could quite possible go down in the history books… or perhaps not… only she and three others would know about this… but it defiantly would go down in her journal.

She snuck up behind the Heylin witch, who was lurking behind a pillar in Chase's lair. "Wuya…"

Wuya jumped at the purring sound and spun on the girl. "Don't you dare sneak up on me like that!

"What… are you plotting the doom of Chase Young… either through death, enslavement… or marriage… though I think that marriage counts as the first two," Ashley smiled.

Wuya suddenly flicked the girl on the nose. "I need none of your nonsense Katnappe."

"But Wuya… what exactly are you doing?" Katnappe purred.

"I sense him… him after all these years… that cursed man! He had to have time travels to speak to Chase… but why now of all times… and why if he knows didn't he stop Young from changing sides,"

"Who?" before Wuya could answer her question, Katnappe came up with the answer herself. "Oh… I get it… the Xiaolin Master Dragon Dashi. Interesting."

"At least you're brighter then Jack… he would have guessed Dojo or Hannibal Roy Bean… or Tubimora for that matter," Wuya snarled as she thought about things.

"True… you have to admit… some of his inventions are… interesting."

"Oh really… of all…. Dashi's disappeared."

"You ever wonder why it's so easy to wander into Chase's lair?" Katnappe leaned against a pillar.

"Because he's a guy and guys are idiots," Wuya commented, suddenly crunching on an apple that she pulled from her sleeve.

"This is Chase Young here… not your normal guy… so defiantly not an idiot,"

"He doesn't trust anyone kiddo… so obviously if he was smart, he'd proof this place so we can't get in,"

"Or he's not very trusting and lonely after all this time… something you wouldn't know about as you… how to put it, were locked up a box for all this time… no concept that you were alone there, just that you wanted out lady," Katnappe purred.

She then continued. "Who in their right minds wouldn't Jack proof this place? I know I've Jack proofed my lair… on top of baby proofing the house… my parents think I'm insane to do so, but since they are friends with Jack's parents, he's bound to come over and do something stupid."

"More then I needed to know kiddo," Wuya groaned.

"My point is… you don't not Jack proof a place unless your really dumb, which Chase defiantly isn't, or he gets an insane enjoyment from seeing Jack mess up and set himself on fire or electrocute himself. Admit that even the Xiaolin monks get a kick out of that. I have to worry about Jack burning down my parents' house though… that and I have to many projects for him to mess up."

"The point of all of this… before I take away your nine lives,"

"Ta-dah… Jack's new invention," the girl suddenly held out the love ray.

"That thing? You've got to be kidding me. You and I both know, most of his junk doesn't work."

"This one does!" Katnappe purred.

"Isn't that Jack's love ray though," Wuya asked. "I highly doubt that thing even works."

"But it did," Katnappe purred, switching to telling lies. "It proved twice that Raimundo and I are soul mates. I am going to torture him for life!"

"You would if you found out he was your soul mate or if you found out anyone was your soul mate," Wuya sighed. "And why would I be interested in this?"

"Chase… Young… of course!"

"I have no interest," Wuya rolled her eyes. "He's as old as he is but acts like a spoiled brat… though I do admit he has good looks."

"A brat…" Katnappe laughed. "Are you referring to the fact that you are so much older then him that you would never in a million years stand a chance of getting together with him?"

"Ha… I could get with him if I really wanted too," Wuya commented.

"But… are you two soul mates?" the girl sang cat like.

"Do I really care?" Wuya sighed. "Go away."

"But I think you do… if not to see if he's your soul mate, to find out who his happens to be… his weakness."

Wuya's eyebrow rose up. She then snatched the gun from Katnappe. "This is ridiculous you know. How can someone with no soul have a soul mate."

"So what if this is true? This is fun," came Katnappe's purring reply.

Wuya sighed and stepped from behind the pillar followed closely by a grinning Katnappe to go and find the Heylin warrior. Katnappe's hands were clasped behind her. Wuya then spoke up. "Your smiling… how do I know you aren't tricking me?"

"Have you ever not seen me not smile?"

"Fine," Wuya soon came to the throne area where Chase Young was standing from having spoken to Dashi, still irked that the man had even chosen to show up after all this time.

He heard them approach and turned his head to look at them, glaring at them as he did so. "What do you two want?"

Wuya suddenly raised the love ray. This was when a portal suddenly opened behind Chase. Katnappe suddenly began dancing and jumping around, waving her claw at the portal. "Oh… oh… lookie, lookie!"

Chase glanced back, still keeping an eye on Wuya with his ears. However, he became distracted by Kimiko coming out of the portal and it closing. "I'm…"

Kimiko stopped short when she saw exactly where she had turned up. It was then that Wuya shot off the gun, causing Chase Young to lose his footing unexpectedly and crash into Kimiko, causing her to hit her head on the stairs, though not hard enough to draw blood.

Chase's anger peeked and he spun on Wuya. "Treacherous witch!"

However, Katnappe was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Wuya smashed the gun on the ground, glaring at the girl. "You knew that it doesn't work, didn't you!"

"As Wuya kicked out at the pieces of the gun, Chase snapped at them both. "Get out! Both of you!"

Kimiko held the back of her head as the two Heylin females took off. She suddenly felt herself being hauled up to her feet with Chase's face right in front of hers. "So… it's the annoying Fire Sparrow."

Kimiko found herself uncomfortable with the closeness with the Heylin warrior, considering her past situation with him literally. The next thing she knew, her free hand slapped him hard across the face.

This caused Chase to narrow his eyes at her. "I don't know where this odd attitude from you is coming from… I suspected more of a fight from one finding they are now my prisoner so unexpectedly… expesully since you are known dragon for your fiery temperament."

As Kimiko found herself being led to a cage, she realized that it was likely that Chase didn't recognize her… to which she wasn't sure if she should be happy with or not.


	27. Caged Bird

Kimiko's head hurt from when it had hit the stairs thus she had come to sleep to try to stay off her headache. However, in her dreams she was getting sea sick. This caused her to wake up as the cage swung awkwardly back and forth.

"Canary, canary, canary!" came a voice outside the cage. Kimiko turned her head to see Katnappe clinging to the outside of the cage, causing it to swing back and forth.

"Stop… my head hurts," Kimiko sighed, feeling depressed.

"Why?" Katnappe grinned.

"Do you want me to throw up on you?" the Fire Dragon sighed.

Katnappe stopped the swinging. "You hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"

"Duh," Kimiko closed her eyes. "I want my headache to go away so I can think of a way to get out of here, so leave me alone."

"So… was that headache the reason you didn't fight back like you usually do… Chase even noticed it, the jerk," Katnappe purred, continuing to cling to the cage.

"What… you know he's stronger then me… I'd need the help of the others,"

"Well… odd how you didn't act like you were afraid of him… you slapped him hard and good, like a female scorned,"

"Female scorned? Hah," Kimiko shook her head. "Didn't he tell you to leave?"

"I hid… simply put, he was too preoccupied with the situation with you…"

"I don't want to talk about this…" Kimiko sighed.

Katnappe narrowed her eyes. "Did something happen between you two?"

"What…" Kimiko didn't look Katnappe in the face. "No… nothing happened."

"Your lying… somehow I know you are… why do I get the feeling it would be best not to leave you in his grip for to long?" Katnappe shook her head. "Something's defiantly up… well; you owe me one, as I am going to go get you help."

However, Kimiko had gone to sleep again.

**M**

"Canary, canary, canary!" Kimiko's eyes snapped open again.

"Katnappe… my head hurts… stop it," Kimiko then saw through the bars that Katnappe had brought the three boys with her. "How?"

"They didn't need much convincing," Katnappe sighed. "They're here to rescue the princess!"

"I am not a princess," Kimiko groaned. "Why exactly are you helping me?"

"We tried asking her that missy," Clay tipped his hat, but she was very vague.

"Her tone of voice… told me something more was up then what she was telling me or the whole situation with Chase. Girl's intuition," Katnappe smiled. She knew that there had been little time between when Kimiko had been put into the cage and when she had spoken to her. It was quite possible that she figured that it had something to do with the Fire Dragon disappearing and was acting like a nosey gossip girl.

"I don't understand," Omi piped up, knowing there was something serious implied in Katnappe's tone.

"Hah … right…." Kimiko wasn't happy with this.

"Kimiko… please tell me that Chase hasn't done anything to you," Rai commented, having gotten the wrong idea. Katnappe knew this and rolled her eyes.

Kimiko's head hurt too much to tell what Raimundo was talking about, so she figured the incident was referring to what had happened while she was gone, not that Rai was implying something else. Thus, she felt she had to lie to him and this came out in her tone. "No… nothing happened."

"Kim… I know you're not telling me the truth. I can tell from the tone of your voice," Rai went up to the cage to unlock it.

"Hey… she's fallen asleep… it's a good idea to wake her up… she likely has a concoction," Katnappe mewled.

"I have to open the door first," Raimundo commented.

"You're going to do no such thing," came a voice from behind them.


	28. Showdown

"You're going to do no such thing," came a voice from behind them. Everyone glanced around towards the voice and saw that Chase was standing there, his arms crossed and not looking pleased about all of this. "Thought you are here sooner then I expected, don't think you can just take away the prisoner without a fight."

"If you don't think that I won't take care of what you've done to Kimiko," Rai snapped, his anger boiling from both the injury that Kimiko had sustained and the imagined atrocities to the girl.

"Hmm… she is still my prisoner… and if you think that you can actually take me on… just because a leader has been be named that you are actually strong enough to take me on… and of course… your forth is in the cage at this point unconscious and it's laughable for you to substitute that cat for her, even temporarily," Chase sniped, a grin on his face.

"You are such a jerk," Katnappe rolled her eyes at the young man. Suddenly a round orb rolled out of her sleeve and rolled towards Chase. For some reason a look of disgust came on his face as he saw the particular Wu.

"You stole the Pure Orb from Jack?" Omi's eyes were wide.

"I am a cat burglar! Get it!" Katnappe screamed.

Rai made a dive for the round orb that was rolling around the room. As he grabbed for the Shen Gong Wu he found another hand touching it, Chase Young's.

Clay turned to Dojo. "Are you sure you don't know what that Wu does?"

"Nope… it was never used…" Dojo commented.

"Then why would Chase Young be interested in it in all of a sudden?" Omi asked.

"I think little partner, that it has to do with the fact that what it does isn't know… and the sound of the name might mean that it won't be good for him if it is in our hands," Chase sighed.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Chase growled.

"Instead of playing for Shen Gong Wu, let's play for Kimiko's freedom… I stake my freedom for hers…" Raimundo suddenly stated.

"Been there, done that," Chase commented, quite bored with the whole thing.

"Would putting your freedom up for the stakes be more your style Young?" Rai snapped.

"That would require putting up one of your other team mates for the challenge…" Chase smirked. "You wouldn't be able to do it… considering that you would have to choose between one of them. You also have small luck of winning."

Raimundo frowned at this, knowing that Chase was baiting him. If he picked one of the two boys, there would run the chance of one of the boys thinking that one favored one or the other. He then, thinking carefully about it knew what he would have to pick. "The chances of me losing is very slim… we've won quite a few showdowns you know. Both Omi and Clay."

Suddenly Omi's eyes went wide. "You can't bet both of us instead of yourself and one of us."

"I couldn't pick!" Rai suddenly snapped.

"Nah… I get it," Clay muttered.

"The conditions are agreeable to me," Chase smiled. "A weapons fight… the first to make a heads on the other wins the showdown."

"How come Chase let Rai pick the wager…" Dojo sighed ", unless he planed this as a trap…"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Clay sighed.

"Yeah!" Katnappe cheered with a huge smile on her face.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" both yelled, the arena springing up.

Clay and Omi found themselves in a huge cage along with Kimiko. Dojo was outside, but scurried in when he saw that Katnappe's cats were guarding the cage. The cat costumed girl was wearing a police hat on top of her head. She blew a whistle and the showdown started while Dojo spazed from the whistle sounding.

Chase Young had his double sided sword and spun it around. Clay shook his head as Rai pulled out the Blade of Nebula. "There is no way that Rai can pull this off…"

"We're doomed!" Omi cried out. "How could he bet us?!"

Kimiko's eyes snapped open at this. "What's going on?"

Clay shook his head at the groggy Kimiko. "To get you out of here… Rai just bet Omi and my freedom for yours and Chase's."

"He didn't" Kimiko muttered. She turned to the battle as her head hurt, groaning as she did so. It wasn't very coherent to her what was going on, but she knew that Chase defiantly had the upper hand, his double sword swinging and coming close to Rai's body. What flashed through her mind was that Chase was likely to seriously hurt the boy and that predicament had to be stopped. However, the first words out of her mouth were not what she predicted what she would say. They were, "Ching," loud and clear, her tone saying that she hoped he wouldn't do something very bad.

This caused Chase's head to turn slightly towards her, still swinging his blade and toying with Rai and the fact that the boy had a long way to go to beat the Heylin warrior. But something in his eyes registered that he had heard her.

Meanwhile, Dojo's eyebrow went up. He thought about it for a few seconds and then went and shook his head. "Nah… can't be."

…

_Kimiko paused at first, and then carefully choose her words. "We can be friends… with the understanding that friends don't put up with their friends doing things they really shouldn't do. I promise that."_

_Chase blinked a couple of times. The girl had been very careful as to how she worded what she did. "I promise that. Always be friends… and look out for each other… even if it means turning their back on the other."_

…

It was then that Chase turned back the slight amount to where Rai was and slowly began to slow down the movement of his swords, allowing the boy to slowly gain the upper hand in the battle without him noticing it. Omi smiled, noticing this but not realizing what it really meant. "Chase Young is growing tired."

Omi's comment caused Clay to push his lips together, knowing that something was up. "Or that guy is playing it so that he can trick Rai… I wouldn't put it past him."

Kimiko bit her lip and watched as Rai moved about, not sure about what was going on, but she did know that Chase Young's behavior had changed when she had called out his childhood nickname… one that only a select few possibly knew about. This meant he likely had figured out that she was Lian-Li.

What confused her was why he had changed his battle tactics then and there. It was then that Rai's sword came and touched Chase's neck, ending the showdown. This caused Clay to narrow his eyes, knowing that Chase would never throw a battle unless there was a strategic battle. He started to think about all of this, not sure what was going on.

"It seems that you've won this battle Wind Dragon," Chase sniped at the younger boy, causing Rai's eyes to glint with anger, some how knowing that this was too easy. The Heylin warrior got on one knee. "If it is what you wish, my life is forfeit even."

"I thought that I could trust at least your honor Chase Young," Rai panted. "I know you've done something to Kimiko… if it's what I think it was…"

" _Please tell me that it isn't what I think it was,_ " Kimiko's eyes went wide. " _That was what he meant earlier… the buffoon._ "

Chase's eyes narrowed, quickly getting what the Wind Dragon was getting at. There was a great deal of ire in his eyes, but he closed his eyes. "Do what you want… judgment is yours."

Rai then raised his sword above Chase's head to swing down hard on the neck, causing Kimiko's eyes to go wide not wanting Rai to do such a thing or…


	29. Stepping In

As Rai raised the sword of the Nebula downward to the Heylin warrior's neck, he suddenly heard something coming from where his friends happened to be, the word fire. The next thing that he knew, the Sword of the Nebula went flying through the air. Both he and Chase turned to look at where Kimiko was very livid looking.

"What exactly did you do that for?" Rai suddenly asked. "And weren't you unconscious?"

"She woke up during the Showdown," Omi commented.

"I can't believe you Rai… first giving up Omi and Clay like that. Then you almost killed someone… man… my head hurts," Kimiko held her head in her hands.

"But he… he did you know what to you," Rai stammered out.

"What is you know what?" Omi asked.

"You don't want to know," Clay sighed, rolling his eyes.

Rai turned to Chase, his eyes narrowed. He repeated effectively what he had stated earlier. "You… of all people… I would have thought that you had the honor _not_ to do that kind of thing."

Chase's eyes narrowed at Rai, carefully taking in all the details. "I am not stupid… if this is something that one does not wish for Omi to know about, then it must be something dreadful indeed that would… how to put it… do mental damage. Thus, I _have_ an idea of what it is. I rarely am insulted Dragon, but this is one of those times."

"Then why don't you do anything to defend your stupid honor!" Raimundo snapped, still quite angry with the older one.

"Think about it… I just lost to you. I don't have my freedom anymore," Chase snarled. "That means I am not _allowed_ to attack you."

"Typically… I'd blab this to the others… but… Chase Young being on your side is not a good thing for us… and I'll get the blame," Katnappe muttered. She then whispered into Kimiko's ear. "Expesully since I know he threw the fight and it has something to do with you. I want the meat."

With that, Katnappe scurried off, while Omi had a very confused look on his face. "So… Chase is no longer Heylin?"

"I don't think that's how it works," Kimiko snapped.

"What…" Raimundo glared at her, miffed that she was treating him the way that she was.

"You thought that happened," Kimiko spun around so her back was to everyone.

"It's his fault and yours," Rai snapped.

"And what partner… are we going to do with him," Clay commented.

Rai opened his mouth, and then closed it. He placed a hand on his chin. Chase smirked at him. "I know what you're not going to do… free me."

"Duh… that is rather obvious!" Rai snapped. "I can't think of what to do yet. For now, you have to stay here and are forbidden to attack us. Let's go Dragons."

All of them started to move, but Kimiko didn't move. Rai walked right up to her. "What is your problem?!"

"I know your leader and all… but you didn't handle this one well Rai," Kimiko muttered.

Rai was rather livid and became more so when he heard Chase Young chuckle at the interaction between the two. He spun around towards the other guy. "One of the first things you can do is talk some sense into her… since you think that my predicament is so funny."

"As if either one of you could understand how the mind of a female works!" Kimiko snapped, causing Rai to spin around and the Heylin warrior to glare at her, anger in his eyes.

Rai began to walk to the entrance. "Come on guys… we'll meet her outside. Have fun talking to the Prince of Darkness Kimiko."

Kimiko shuddered as she heard this statement from Rai, remembering what had happened while she was gone. Three pairs of eyes glanced after her worried, but then she spoke up. "Remember… Chase Young is forbidden to attack us."

While they still weren't happy with the situation, they left. Kimiko then turned to Chase. "Why?"

"Why what?" Chase commented playing coy.

"You know why what, but if you want to play that game, why did you throw the battle?" Kimiko snapped.

"Why?" Chase narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew what I would become when I first met you as Lian-Li, didn't you Fire Sparrow?"

"So you're saying that my knowing who you were had to do with something with this?" Kimiko snapped.

"You worded that promise with me carefully… so that I would be honor bound to keep it. Not to mention that it would be a permanent promise,"

"Well, I didn't expect you to ever remember who I was! I mean, you didn't before!" Kimiko snapped.

"Is that even important? But if you must know, why would I remember something that dealt with having certain kind of feelings? I believe that I would have to have a soul to remember such feelings, no?"

Kimiko thought very carefully about what to say to him. "Do you think that I never meant the promise I made to you? To always be friends?"

"Do you think that I would care? Friends mean nothing to me? The only reason I kept the promise wasn't because I cared about the fact we promised to always be friends, but that I made a promise to one about always looking out for you?"

"I never asked you to promise that," Kimiko stated.

"So I made it without full knowledge of what the implications would be," Chase shrugged his shoulder. "I still have to keep it."

"And I still have to keep mine… you know what that means, right? I worded it carefully not to trick you, but so that you could never use our friendship against me, that even though I hold you to be my friend, that I can't stand by the things you do."

This caused Chase to smirk. "Should have known. Ching is dead… as I've said, there is no soul there."

"Chase Young, Ching's soul was formed from his honor. That was who made him who he is. You still have your honor. Do you really think you have no soul?" Kimiko smiled.

It was then that Chase lost his temper with her and changed to his Dragon form. "Get out!"

With that, Kimiko hurried out of the room. She got outside of the lair and found the boys waiting for her. Rai raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure like to get people mad at you, don't you?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kimiko asked, suddenly turning and glaring at Rai.

"You're mad at me for no reason!" to which Kimiko stormed off towards where Dojo was ready to take off.

"Officially Rai… I am not speaking with you. We're friends… but that doesn't mean I have to stand by and deal with you being stupid," Kimiko snapped.


	30. Dashi Yet Again

Clay had been thinking very carefully about the whole situation and the things that had been stated that day. When Dojo landed, Clay hung back next to the Dragon and asked a few questions. "Partner… you stated earlier that you didn't remember who Ching was… yet Kimiko called Chase by that name, did she not?"

"She did, though I don't know how she knew that… that was something that everyone called Chase when he was young. I can't remember who started it, but I bet she read it is a book somewhere," Dojo commented, a smile on his face.

"You stated in your journal that Lian-Li and Ching would be a great couple," Clay commented, becoming a bit pale, having the idea that Kimiko hadn't read the nickname up in a book.

"Ahh… yes… now that I remember, Lian-Li was Chase's first crush. It was real cute… which is saying something as there is defiantly nothing about Chase that is cute anymore… but still, real cute couple," Dojo then scurried off. Clay's eye twitched and he leaned over to the side and vomited from the shock of everything.

**M**

Kimiko went into the dojo with the other two boys, but Master Fung stopped them. "I have tasks for the boys as they happen to have decided not to tell me that Kimiko disappeared for awhile and not come and get my help. I don't know what problems that one has caused, but Kimiko… you have a guest in the tea room. There will be no spying on this exchange. And don't even use this as temptation to go"

All three sighed, though Kimiko was glad that she wasn't stuck doing any of the tasks that the other boys were doing, as it meant that she would be busy all day. When she got to the room, she was surprised to see whom she saw there. "Master Dashi?"

Kimiko quickly bowed, only to hear a chuckle from the Master Dragon. "I need to speak to you… how did you come back?"

"You used the Silver Lion claws before you threw them into the volcano," Kimiko sighed.

"I thought they weren't working?" Dashi asked.

"Two mischievous monks used the reversing mirror on the Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko stated. "Also… it is likely they are somewhere in the future now as they used the device, I haven't a clue where."

"Child… something is bothering you?" Dashi smiled at her.

"It's Chase… what makes him who he is, is his honor, no?" Kimiko commented

"Yes… it has always been that way," Dashi answer promptly.

"Then how can he say he had no soul?"

"That is a very good question. Keep in mind… the soup is equivalent to losing ones soul. Equivalent doesn't mean that it is entirely the same, but that they are very similar. In other words, it is considered as if one loses ones soul because it feels like it… and for some people, drinking the soup does mean they lost their soul, but not for everyone. It is way too like a drug… and one becomes a demon because of it… or course… some of the demonosity remains,"

"Thank you Master Dashi," Kimiko stated.

"Now… I would like the details of how you got back… I might think about paying a visit to Chase… and before you ask… he won't touch me as he is not dumb and wouldn't wish to ruin the past,"

**M**

Meanwhile, back at Chase Young's lair, things were being broken. Chase had returned to his normal form, though some people would consider the beast form to be his normal form. He was not happy with the words of either Dashi or Lian-Li, as they hit to close to home for comfort. So did becoming the slave of the Xiaolin Monks one might say, but could he have really done anything about that. Not without breaking his honor, he could have.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time Slip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325230) by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari)




End file.
